


Инсинуации

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: «Посмотрите на соседа слева, посмотрите на соседа справа. Знайте, двое из вас не доучатся до конца». Эту мантру Рей Тидо повторяла себе все пять лет обучения в Массачусетском Технологическом, выгрызая в гранитной скале тоннель в свое светлое будущее. И что могло пойти не так? Да все! Пережить последний год? Ха, миссия кажется невыполнимой.





	1. 1

 

Цель инсинуации — подорвать в слушателях и/или читателях доверие к объекту инсинуаций, следовательно, к его доводам или поведению.  
Инсинуация — это всегда речевой акт и цель носит не характер розыгрыша противника, а стремление его опорочить в глазах окружающих людей. Исполняется она замаскированно, исподтишка, в несколько этапов. Зачастую её трудно отличить от правды. Инсинуация всегда направлена против определенного конкретного человека.

 

1.

     Рей Тидо открыла глаза и сладко потянулась. Теплые солнечные лучи пробирались сквозь шторы, колышущиеся от легкого ветерка, с улицы доносился обычный шум утреннего Бостона. Маленькая вторая спальня в крошечной квартирке, расположившейся в не самом благополучном районе, была наполнена теплом и свежестью. Где-то за окном громко кричали дети, кто-то ругался отборным геттовским матом с вьетнамским акцентом, а мимо аппендикса улицы то и дело проносились грузовики. Жизнь в старом Дорчестере всегда была такой — шумной, немного грязной и совершенно нескучной, особенно в темное время суток. Близость железной дороги то и дело напоминала о себе мелким дребезжанием стекол в окнах и бесконечной пылью, летящей круглый год. Её последнее лето в этом городе стремительно заканчивалось. Один год, и она наконец-то скажет «аривидерчи» этой квартире, университету и неадекватными соседям, которые днем мешали заниматься, а ночью — спать. До начала финального забега к вожделенному диплому оставались сутки. Магистерская программа подходила к концу, Рей с трепетом ожидала предложений о работе. Осталось только написать выпускную работу, и она готова упасть в объятия этого удивительного мира.  
      Без сомнения, Массачусетский Технологический Институт — лучшее, что вообще могло случиться с ней и её жизнью. Кто-то сказал бы — Рей несказанно повезло попасть сюда, но она знала, что это не вопрос везения: без адского труда не было бы ни великолепно сданных выпускных тестов, ни выигранных олимпиад, ни грамот за участие в конкурсах. Все эти маленькие, тщательно накопленные победы помогли ей выиграть бесплатное обучение. Почти. Университет заплатил за неё, а она рассчитывается своим рабским трудом. В бесплатный сыр Рей Тидо не верила примерно с трех лет.  
       На самом деле её жизнь можно было бы назвать какой угодно, но только не обычной. В конце концов, новорожденный ребенок, которого родная мать продала за очередную дозу героина, должен был умереть ещё двадцать три года назад, но Рей повезло. И это ли не чудо? Если бы не дядюшка Ункар… Ей посчастливилось попасть к самому Ункару Платту, который, по его словам, просто не мог поступить иначе. Старый мафиози был слишком добр и набожен, чтобы позволить ни в чем невиновному младенцу погибнуть, попасть в рабство к «коллегам по цеху» или быть просто распроданным на органы. Её нашли в Сочельник в комке перепачканных кровью одеял на какой-то заброшенной стройке, где встречались несколько глав преступных группировок. Каждый уважающий себя криминальный авторитет считал, что женщины и дети — то святое, на что никто не имеет право покушаться. И потому даже ублюдок наркоманки и, Бог его знает, кто там был отец, должен выжить. Платт искренне верил, что на том свете ему зачтётся каждое доброе дело, совершенное между перестрелками и устранением конкурентов, и сразу определил своё новое приобретение в католический интернат при Аббатстве святой Ниимы близ Бостона. Приют располагался в маленьком городишке Джакку и находился под покровительством самого же Ункара как духовно, так и финансово. Именно Платт дал Рей имя, которое выделяло её среди всех остальных послушниц монастыря. Решив назвать малышку в честь единственной женщины, которую любил, Ункар выдержал не один раунд противостояния с настоятельницей Катариной — та требовала более традиционное имя для девочки. Но ее спаситель будто чувствовал, что девочке не суждено стать монахиней.  
       Рей стала его любимицей. Да что там говорить, история её спасения так воодушевила старика, что он души не чаял в маленькой хрупкой проказнице. Озорная, веселая, жизнерадостная — она радовала его своими невинными детскими проделками, о которых во время очередных визитов скрупулёзно докладывала матушка Агнесс. Старый бандит лишь добродушно смеялся и ерошил волосы притихшего ребенка. И никого в то время не беспокоила ни странная бледность Рей, ни быстрая утомляемость, ни ноющие боли, на которые та периодически жаловалось. В конце концов, монастырская жизнь с её бесконечными постами ещё не красила никого.  
       Несмотря на строгий устав и аскетичный уклад жизни, в их маленьком интернате, что располагался в старом здании позапрошлого века, царили любовь и тепло. Ни один день рождения воспитанника не оставался без праздничного пирога с ягодами и маленького, но всё же личного подарка. Чаще всего это оказывалась какая-нибудь безделушка, но для приютских детей такие мелочи были равносильны собственному космосу. И когда однажды в Рей проснулась фанатичная любовь к старому компьютеру, что стоял в их общей с девочками комнате для отдыха, матушка Агнесс и сестра Мария не остались равнодушными. Они упросили настоятельницу дать ребенку разрешение на посещение компьютерных курсов, а Ункар Платт без промедления внес за них оплату для своей маленькой лучистой Рей. И с тех пор дважды в неделю она с одной из старших сестер ездили на другой конец города на стареньком пикапе. Но тогда её не беспокоили такие неудобства. Она увидела другой мир и не хотела оттуда возвращаться. Не смущали косые взгляды мальчишек, которые пренебрежительно задирали нос, увидев худенькую маленькую девчонку в стандартном платье воспитанницы интерната. Не расстраивало даже откровенное предубежденное отношение её преподавателя. Она была так восхищена открывшейся ей вселенной цифровых возможностей, что не обращала внимания на эти досадные мелочи.  
       Время шло, и довольно скоро обнаружилось, что Рей способна не только быстро обучаться, но и идти на шаг впереди остальных. Пока все пытались решить какую-нибудь заковыристую задачу стандартными способами, тихая девочка-сирота, закусив свою по-детски пухловатую нижнюю губку, предлагала неожиданный подход. И пусть строчки кода не всегда могли воплотить все замыслы, что крутились в её голове, но это помогло завоевать уважение преподавателя, а потом и мальчишек. Их дружба с тихоней-Финном, ярым фанатиком всего, что паяется, длилась по сей день. О’Нили мог часами сидеть над сравнительными таблицами характеристик какой-нибудь печатной платы, а потом сделать из нее, кучи хлама и парочки крепких ругательств, прекрасный преобразователь тока. Они оба были замкнуты, одиноки и бесконечно влюблены в программирование. Рей и Финн стояли друг за друга горой, порой впадая в откровенное бунтарство. Сложно было сосчитать, сколько вирусных программ было написано ими за время обучения в маленькой компьютерной студии, сколько пострадало личных страниц и аккаунтов в социальных сетях их приятелей, сколько раз попадались ребята на очередной проделке. Но они не унывали, лишь хитро переглядывались и снова нацепляли на свои лица выражения раскаяния, пока им в очередной раз устраивали разнос.  
       Они быстро стали не просто друзьями — замкнутые и недоверчивые по природе, Рей и Финн оказались поверенными в личных делах друг друга. Брат и сестра. Однояйцевые близнецы, порожденные великой Матрицей. В шестнадцать он утешал её после неудачной влюбленности, а в семнадцать девушка стала первой и надолго единственной, кто знал о нетрадиционной ориентации её друга. Быть чернокожим геем из набожной семьи — то ещё испытание для стеснительного подростка. Ребята были не разлей вода, но их отношения оставались настолько откровенно родственными, что никто, даже матушка Агнесс, не видел в этом ничего плохого для воспитанной в строгих рамках католицизма ученицы. Никого не удивило, что закадычные приятели решили попробовать поступать в Мекку для всех компьютерщиков страны — Массачусетский Технологический Институт. И вот теперь, спустя почти шесть лет, их обучение подходило к концу. Два семестра, финальные тесты и выпускная работа отделяли их от финала.  
       Неожиданно под окнами раздался уж слишком оглушительный рёв проносящегося мимо автомобиля, послышалась очередная отборная ругань соседей снизу, и это выдернуло Рей из воспоминаний. Она бросила взгляд на стену, часы показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. Вчерашняя смена в клубе дядюшки Ункара была суматошной, и ей удалось попасть домой только далеко за полночь. Снова потянувшись, она отметила, что уставшие за три рабочих дня ноги ничуть не отдохнули за ночь. Но ничего, остались ещё сутки: Роуз вернётся из отпуска, и её привычный график снова будет с ней.  
       Рей встала с кровати, включила на своем МакБуке местное радио и, сопровождаемая вечным хитом Queen и Дэвида Боуи, направилась в душ. Она обещала дядюшке прийти сегодня пораньше и разобраться с горой бумаг, что уже напрочь скрыли под собой стол в его кабинете. Однажды она помогла Ункару Платту замять одно небольшое дельце и заслужила этим его безграничное доверие позволяя вникать во все хитросплетения черной и белой бухгалтерии. Рей ухмыльнулась, подумав, что сказала бы матушка Агнесс, если бы знала о делишках своей воспитанницы. Хотя… возможно именно она и знала, потому что прекрасно была осведомлена, кто считался покровителем их интерната.  
  
_«…Pressure pushing down on me_  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets…»*  
  
       Хлопанье дверей и щелчки закрываемого замка послышались, когда она расчёсывала влажные волосы — единственное, что было по-настоящему прекрасно в ее внешности. Если вы, конечно, не любитель трупов посвежее. Слишком маленькая, слишком худая, слишком бледная — она считала свои длинные густые каштановые локоны своим единственным украшением. Ункар говорил, что у неё красивые глаза, но дядюшка был предвзят, а потому Рей принимала его восторги с изрядной долей скепсиса.  
      — О, чудо! Ты дома? — вопль Финна перекрыл музыку, орущую из динамиков, на что она лишь покачала головой, выходя из ванной и выключая звук.  
      — Нет, всего лишь тень отца Гамлета решила станцевать под чей-то очередной хит, — её саркастичный ответ вызвал улыбку на лице друга. — Я не ждала тебя раньше завтрашнего вечера. Что-то случилось? Как родители?  
      — Всё прекрасно, — скинув в углу свои стоптанные кроссовки, он прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу в направлении холодильника, открыл дверцу и скривился. — Есть что-нибудь перекусить, женщина?  
       Рей замерла, уперев руки в боки.  
      — FN2187, — назвала она его бессменный сетевой никнейм, — наличие у меня женских половых органов не означает, что я обязана стоять у плиты ради счастья твоего желудка. Тем более, у тебя для этого есть Арнольд.  
      — Да просто уже признай, что за шесть лет так и не научилась готовить, — Финн ухмыльнулся и плюхнулся на диван с пачкой чипсов, которую, поганец, опять прятал от неё где-то в своих бесконечных заначках. Ей нельзя много соли, он об этом прекрасно знал. Знал он и о том, что устоять против Pringles Рей не могла. Они снимали с ним эту квартирку вот уже пять лет, с первого же дня, как на них перестал распространяться приказ об обязательном проживании первокурсников в зданиях общежитий. И этот диалог с незначительными изменениями повторялся с завидной регулярностью все эти годы, как и бесконечные нычки вкусняшек. Нет, Рей, пытаясь найти в себе хоть одно из типичных женских начал и честно пробовала научиться готовить. Но после того раза, когда пришлось доставать огнетушитель и перекрашивать потолок, плюнула на это дело. Хозяин их жилища не выгнал их тогда только по причине собственного тотального пофигизма. К чёрту, лучше она заработает фрилансом на веганский бургер, чем спалит всю квартиру.  
      — Я не отрицаю этого, — Рей вернулась к расчёсыванию уже почти высохших волос. — Так что ты делаешь здесь? Ведь до начала семестра целые сутки.  
       Рассеянность Финна и его полная неспособность уследить за собственным расписанием тоже давно стали привычными темами их шуток. В их конгломерате именно Рей следила за занятиями, временем и прочими вещами, требующими собранности и ответственности, а Финн следил за ней.  
      — Фазма написала, — скривился он. — Говорит, Хакс хочет меня видеть. Надо обсудить мою выпускную работу.  
       Рей нахмурилась. Они оба писали свои дипломы под руководством профессора Армитажа Хакса. И так как тот вечно пропадал на каких-то конференциях и научных выставках, всех курируемых выпускников втискивала в его плотное расписание аспирантка Фазма. Эта белокурая синеглазая валькирия с ангельским лицом обладала внушительным ростом и очень тяжелым характером. Порой создавалось впечатление, что сам профессор Хакс иногда её побаивался.  
      — Странно, мне она ничего не говорила…  
      — Да успокойся ты, — перебил её Финн, закатывая глаза и отряхивая крошки с рук. Прямо на диван! — Вы с Хаксом с третьего курса трясетесь над твоим проектом, что тебе ещё с ним обсуждать? Сиди и пиши свой код. А у нас вот проблема, заказанные три месяца назад печатные платы пришли бракованные, и изготавливать новые времени просто нет.  
      — И что же теперь делать? — ахнула Рей, садясь рядом с другом и незаметно протягивая руку к картонной упаковке. Номер не прошёл.  
      — Ну, либо менять частично саму схему исходя из того, что мы имеем, либо травить самим…  
      — Каменный век.  
      — Дорогуша, каменный век — это бэйсик, — назидательно протянул Финн. — А травление — вечная классика.  
      — Вот мне бы сейчас обидеться, но некогда.  
       Рей встала, подхватывая на ходу куртку с дивана и запихивая её в сумку. Погода в Бостоне любила играть в «догони меня туман», а уж про перепады температур в течение дня нечего было и говорить. Такой климат был явно не для них, Рей постоянно мерзла, Финн никак не мог вовремя купить новые кроссовки.  
      — Ты сегодня в ночь у Платта?  
      — Да, — кивнула она, задумчиво оглядывая гостиную на предмет забытых вещей.  
      — О, ну отоспишься завтра, — Финн тоже поднялся и снова потащился к холодильнику, не оставляя попыток найти что-нибудь съедобное.  
      — Увы, мой друг, я завтра с первой пары в строю, — Рей наконец-то нашла свои беспроводные наушники под ворохом очередных кардиограмм. Это не укрылось от взгляда друга.  
      — Ты снова была у врача? — голос Финна стал тихим и обеспокоенным. Рей поморщилась. Она ненавидела, когда он снова начинал мусолить её проблему, а друг ненавидел, когда от него что-то скрывали.  
      — Да, — чуть более резко, чем следовало, отозвалась она в надежде, что расспросы на этом закончатся. Но куда уж там.  
      — Опять боли? — и снова этот тревожный взгляд.  
      — Ничего серьезного, — она мотнула головой, стараясь выглядеть как можно беспечнее. С тем же успехом можно было сразу сказать правду, обманывать Рей не умела никогда, особенно Финна. Парень поджал губы и сердито посмотрел на неё, так что она вздохнула и сдалась. Как обычно. — Просто выписали очередные таблетки.  
      — Более сильные, — это было утверждение. Он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на неё в упор. Как же Рей бесили такие взгляды!  
      — Я бы не сказала… — она натянула форменную юбку и закрутила волосы в гладкий пучок.  
      — Значит, прошлые недостаточно эффективны?  
      — Финн, подбор препаратов не производится по мановению волшебной палочки. С моим диагнозом приходится искать обходные пути.  
      — Так все же боли снова были.  
       Рей вздохнула. И почему она каждый раз пытается отпираться? Финн видел все её приступы, сам отвозил в больницу, когда бывало особенно тяжко. Да за последний год они вызывали скорую чаще, чем за всю её прошлую жизнь.  
      — Были.  
      — Мне кажется, твои врачи просто теряют время, — он уже был не на шутку взволнован, но Рей лишь закатила глаза.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что на операцию у меня пока нет денег. Спасибо хоть на страховку и лекарства зарабатываю, и то благодаря Платту.  
      — Можно попросить у него…  
      — Нет! — отрезала Рей. — Он и так достаточно сделал для меня, чтобы я пустила кровь его кошельку. Ты же знаешь, клуб не приносит запредельных доходов. А Ункар уже слишком стар… Со мной всё в порядке, правда.  
       Она улыбнулась своему другу, но тот оставался серьезен.  
      — Твоя ночная работа не прибавляет тебе здоровья.  
      — Страховка, лекарства, квартира. Мне продолжать? — Рей иронично подняла бровь. Финн лишь вздохнул, после чего в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и обнял.  
      — Глупая гордячка, — пробормотал он.  
      — Сентиментальный галбой**.  
       Парень хохотнул, отпуская её. Рей тоже улыбнулась, ласково глядя на Финна.  
      — Не волнуйся, со мной всё будет хорошо. А сейчас, великий надзиратель, можно я уже пойду на работу?  
      — Проваливай, — махнул он, беря в руки сковороду. Вот уж кто-кто, а друг мог спокойно побороться за звание лучшего повара если не Америки, то уж Массачусетса-то точно.  
      — Да закажи ты себе еды, — не выдержала она, наблюдая, как он опасливо ощупывает томаты, залежавшиеся в холодильнике. Их качество вызывало сомнение ещё в день покупки, но они шли по скидке, так что Рей не сильно задумывалась об экологичности их происхождения.  
      — Ты ничего не понимаешь в домашней еде.  
      — Да куда уж мне, — буркнула Рей, вышла за порог и включила музыку.  
  
_«…Through the sorrow all through our splendor_  
Don't take offence at my innuendo…»***  
  
       Элитный ночной клуб «Такодана» располагался в самом престижном районе города, неподалеку от мажорного Бэк Бэй. Правительственные шишки, бостонская элита и золотые детки сегодняшних миллионеров были частыми гостями в заведении Ункара Платта. От публики всегда не было отбоя, вот и сегодня воскресный вечер шёл своим чередом. Одни двигались под ритмичную музыку на танцполе, другие предпочитали весело кутить со своими компаниями, сидя за отдельными столиками на мягких диванах. Мерцающий свет прожекторов преломлялся и искривлялся в наползающем тумане дымовой завесы. Рей подошла к барной стойке, жестом показав Маз, чтобы та налила ей воды, когда освободится. Коренная ямайка, уже давно позабывшая цвет моря на своей родине, кивнула и вернулась к смешиванию очередного умопомрачительного коктейля. Об её умениях ходили легенды, поговаривали даже, что та начала свою карьеру ещё в девятилетнем возрасте. Маз Каната была богиней алкоголя и взрывных напитков, курила какой-то чудной ароматизированный табак и обожала зеленые яблоки. Иногда Рей жалела, что ей так и не суждено будет испытать на себе мастерство Маз, но чаще просто бесилась от сочувствующих взглядов всех, кто узнавал о её проблеме. Да, больное сердце. Да, много ограничений. Но ради Бога, она не собирается умирать здесь и сейчас! Рей тряхнула головой, выныривая из размышлений и снова возвращаясь к своему занятию. Работа администратора предполагала умение оперативно решать любые вопросы, как с клиентами, так и поставщиками. Безупречная вежливость, проклятая стрессоустойчивость и запас терпения, как термоядерного топлива на Солнце. Она могла совершенно хладнокровно поставить на место зарвавшегося торгаша, и, мило улыбаясь, сдать в руки бравым полицейским особо разгулявшегося гостя. Вот и сейчас одна из компаний требовала её пристального внимания.  
       Они расположились через несколько столиков от неё в самом тихом уголке клуба, если такое понятие вообще применимо к танцевальному заведению. Молодой мужчина сидел в окружении двух смазливых девиц, расстегнутая на три пуговицы белоснежная рубашка светилась в ультрафиолетовых лучах ночных ламп. Его необычные черты лица невольно приковывали внимание Рей: крупный нос, упрямый рот, который всё время кривился в снисходительной улыбке и неожиданно тяжелый взгляд. Он что-то рассказывал, непринужденно откидывая темные волосы, которые то и дело падали ему на глаза, и активно жестикулировал. Его спутницы заливались искусственно веселым смехом, с каждым разом придвигаясь к нему всё ближе и ближе, пока не повисли на нём совсем. Рей нахмурилась. Гости пока не перешли границу морали и, следовательно, не нарушали правил клуба, но были опасно к этому близки. Даже со своего места она видела откровенно порочный взгляд, которым мужчина одаривал каждую из своих собеседниц. Впрочем, их декольте действительно заслуживали куда большего внимания, чем этот альфа-самец им оказывал. Девушки в ответ развязно улыбались накрашенными ртами и запускали свои ручки под ворот его рубашки, проводя длинными коготками по темнеющей в полумраке коже. Конечно, положа руку на сердце, надо было признать, что этот мудак был красив, причем, красив какой-то своей собственной особенной красотой, никак не совместимой с общепринятыми канонами. И Рей не отрицала, что он был откровенно сексуален, в конце концов, она ведь тоже женщина. Тот, судя по всему, был прекрасно осведомлён об этом, беззастенчиво пользуясь своим очарованием. В том, что человек перед ней — однозначно мудак, Рей не сомневалась. Властный взгляд, уверенная поза, наконец, выражение самодовольства на его лице, не оставляли сомнений в особенностях его эгоистичного характера и собственнических привычках.  
       Поодиночке такие черты встречались у каждого, кто забредал в зону для особых гостей их клуба, но вот чтобы весь этот коктейль присутствовал сразу… М-да. Бинго!  
      — Наблюдаешь? — она вздрогнула, неожиданно услышав позади себя голос Ункара Платта. Рей обернулась и заметила серьезный взгляд старого немца, направленный на тот же самый столик, который сама разглядывала буквально минуту назад.  
      — Смотрю, как бы ничего не произошло из ряда вон… — кивнула она.  
       Ункар помолчал, задумчиво пожёвывая толстую нижнюю губу. После чего необычно серьезно произнёс:  
      — Что бы ни случилось, я настоятельно не советую тебе вступать с ним в конфронтацию и какой-либо диалог вообще.  
       Рей удивленно воззрилась на дядюшку.  
      — С чего бы мне это делать? Если они нарушат правила, то решать с ними этот вопрос будет Артур. В конце концов, он здесь вышибала, а не я.  
       Неожиданно Платт положил руку на её плечо, заставляя повернуться обратно в сторону обсуждаемой компании.  
      — Смотри внимательно, Рей, — начал он, наклонившись к её уху и перекрывая шум танцевальной музыки. — Я встречал немало разного сброда за жизнь, и уж разбираться в нём научился. Запомни, именно такие люди, как этот парень, способны испортить жизнь любому раз и навсегда. Они не считаются ни с чьим мнением, кроме своего собственного. Основной источник кайфа для таких не секс, наркотики или алкоголь, нет, они выше всех этих плебейских развлечений. Талантливые и тонкие манипуляции чужими эмоциями, унижение на грани восхищения, давление, тотальный контроль заводят их, подстегивают дальше играть со своей жертвой. Деньги служат им пропуском в мир своих пороков и чужих кошмаров. И потому ты не сможешь сделать ничего, а они смогут всё. Будь осторожна, Рей, и никогда не связывайся с таким человеком.  
       Он замолчал, лишь сильнее сжав её плечо своими пухлыми пальцами.  
      — Я понимаю, о чём ты, — она кивнула, наблюдая, как предмет их обсуждения изящным, вычурно ленивым жестом подзывает официанта, заказывая очередную порцию алкоголя. Интересно, сколько он уже выпил и не пора ли звать Артура, чтобы вытолкать отсюда пьяного гостя? От греха подальше. Тем временем Маз наконец-то протянула ей долгожданный стакан воды. Рей сделала глоток, обдумывая сказанное Платтом. — Спасибо, что тревожишься и заботишься обо мне, торжественно обещаю никогда не связываться с плохими мальчиками. Но всё же не думаю, что представляю хоть какой-то интерес для таких личностей. Во мне нет ничего, привлекательного для них: ни красоты, ни денег, ни связей. Одно занудство и ужасный характер. Боюсь, — Рей задорно улыбнулась, — это им впору будет бежать от меня куда подальше.  
       Но Ункар не поддержал её шутливого тона, он продолжал цепко следить за своим нежеланным гостем, всё ещё стискивая плечо девушки. Его одутловатое лицо выражало крайнюю степень тревоги, а потом и злости, когда он услышал её последние слова.  
      — Прекрати ёрничать! — неожиданно резко осадил её Платт, и что-то было в его голосе, заставившее её прислушаться. — Вот сейчас тебе кажется, что он пьян. Ха, если бы ты была внимательнее, то заметила, что парень даже не притронулся в этот вечер к своему виски. Это игра, Рей. Двойная, тройная… да только он сам знает, сколько слоев над его истинной мотивацией. И, кажется, наш гость готов выйти на охоту. Он смотрит на тебя, с того самого момента, как увидел, зайдя в клуб.  
       Рей вздрогнула от этих слов и снова бросила взгляд в сторону объекта обсуждения. Тот как раз что-то говорил на ушко тесно прижавшейся к нему блондинке.  
      — С чего ты взял? — пробормотала она, чувствуя, как тревога её названного дяди завладевает и ею. — Я ничего не замечала.  
      — Естественно. Ты и не должна была что-либо заметить, пока он тебя оценивает, решает, стоит ли игра свеч.  
      — Я что, товар, чтобы меня разглядывали как на рынке? — Рей почувствовала волну злости, и сердито уставилась в стакан с водой.  
      — Боюсь, что да, — Ункар вздохнул. — Для таких как он, мы все — товар.  
       Он хотел было что-то ещё сказать, но его отвлек звонок мобильного телефона. Платт жестом показал ей, что отойдет на несколько минут, Рей лишь кивнула, продолжая обдумывать услышанное. Она не первый день жила на свете, чтобы удивляться существованию таких людей, как этот их гость. Мало того, в их клуб забредали разные личности, и бывало всякое. Золотая молодежь могла учудить, хотя этот мудак явно стоял на две, а то и три ступени выше любого из богатеньких сыночков местных бизнесменов. И никогда до этого Ункар не выглядел таким взволнованным, не вёл таких разговоров. Что ж, раз старый мафиози счёл необходимым предупредить её, то она, безусловно, будет очень осторожна. Хоть ей и не верилось в повышенное внимание к своей скромной персоне. Возможно, Платту просто померещилось невесть что в полумраке и дымке помещения. Рей одним глотком допила оставшуюся воду, и перегнулась через барную стойку, убирая стакан в раковину. Работа не ждёт, а она и так проторчала в зале слишком долго.  
       Уже уходя, она бросила последний взгляд на фривольную компанию и почувствовала, что внутри неприятно ёкнуло предчувствие. Словно в замедленной съемке, Рей наблюдала, как в мерцающем свете прожекторов мужчина поворачивает голову, и задумчиво смотрит прямо на неё в упор. Во рту немедленно пересохло, и она почувствовала себя словно перед профессиональным гипнотизером. Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга вечность, прежде чем, собрав неимоверным усилием в кулак всю свою волю, ей удалось разорвать зрительный контакт. Круто развернувшись, Рей направилась вглубь зала, стараясь как можно скорее выбросить из головы незнакомца.  
      Рабочие заботы быстро выветрили из головы Рей любые мысли о привлекательных мужчинах, любвеобильных дамочках и предупреждениях Ункара. Даже у неё не получалось одновременно думать о таком количестве вещей, и при этом принимать новую партию Дынного Ликера и Абсента, которую доставили сегодня вечером. А ещё ей пришлось поругаться с водителем, который умудрился каким-то неведомым образом раздавить половину ящика энергетиков. Так что голова Рей под конец смены напоминала плато с гейзерами, где-то и дело болезненно и хаотично взрывались мысли. В предрассветных сумерках она устало стояла на парковке перед клубом, где все еще оставалось довольно много машин припозднившихся посетителей. Зажав в зубах таблетку обезболивающего и шаря в своей сумке в поисках бутылочки с минералкой, Рей тихо выругалась, ладонью напоровшись на какую-то острую шпильку на дне. Настанет день, и она разберет этот бардак! Честно-пречестно! Конечно, можно вернуться в клуб за водой, пока Маз ещё не закрыла бар, пересчитывая новый алкоголь, но такси должно было приехать уже с минуты на минуту. Наконец она выудила пластиковую ёмкость и с удовольствием напилась. По-осеннему прохладный воздух бодрил и забирался под тонкую куртку, заставляя ёжиться. Такси задерживалось, и Рей потянулась в сумку за телефоном, чтобы уточнить время.  
      — Могу подвезти тебя домой, — раздался за её спиной мужской голос. Она застыла, уже почти уверенная в том, кого увидит, если повернётся. Резко выдохнув, Рей сделала вид, что не поняла к кому обращены прозвучавшие слова, и вернулась к раскопкам в своей сумке. Но человек позади неё не унимался. — Довольно невежливо стоять спиной к своему собеседнику.  
       Рей поджала губы, ловя в полёте уже готовый сорваться хамский ответ, достала злополучный смартфон и всё же повернулась. Да так и замерла, уставившись на открывшееся ей зрелище: через одно парковочное место от неё стоял самый невероятный автомобиль, что она когда-либо видела. Матово-чёрный, невероятно поджарый, хищный дизайн на грани абсурда и совершенства. От него так и веяло пафосом, скоростью и деньгами. Две двери были открыты вверх, напоминая крылья то ли чайки, то ли какого-то невиданного существа. Безусловно, машина соответствовала своему владельцу, который сейчас опирался на её огромный капот. И оба были совершенно великолепны.  
Рей не ошиблась, в своих догадках. Мужчина из клуба, где-то потерявший свой смазливый эскорт, вытянул вперед свои длинные ноги, небрежно засунув руки в карманы брюк, и поудобнее устроился на монструозном носе машины. Сумерки накладывали неестественные тени, отчего его лицо казалось каким-то жестким. Рей судорожно сглотнула, отстраненно замечая, как откровенно скользит взгляд по её фигуре. Нет, ну каков мудак, а! Она гордо вздернула подбородок.  
      — Благодарю, но моё такси будет с минуты на минуту, — максимально нейтральным тоном ответила она.  
      — Поговаривают, что среди таксистов самое большое число извращенцев, — протянул задумчиво мужчина, и его глаза при этом как-то подозрительно внимательно следили за её реакцией. — Не боишься?  
       Рей подумала, что уж кого-кого, а бояться здесь следовало только его. Ункар был сто раз прав, чувство опасности просто витало рядом с этим человеком. Но, черт возьми, он бросал ей вызов, который её бунтарская натура просто не могла проигнорировать. Она иронично глянула на своего собеседника.  
      — Бояться надо самих себя, а для остального у меня есть электрошокер.  
       Он явно намеревался что-то ответить, но в эту минуту наконец-то подкатила белая машина бостонского такси. Так что Рей развернулась и на ходу бросила:  
      — Спасибо большое за заботу, однако, я уж как-нибудь справлюсь сама.  
       Плюхнувшись на сидение, она, вероятно, слишком сильно хлопнула дверью и всю дорогу до дома кляла себя на чём свет стоит за то, что вообще вступила в разговор с этим… с этим. Рей даже затруднялась подобрать определение такому человеку. Никогда нельзя разговаривать со столь опасными незнакомцами, особенно на пустой стоянке, особенно ночью. Хотя они и выглядят так чертовски интригующе. Это, пожалуй, даже лишний аргумент в пользу полного их игнорирования.  
Лишь очутившись в своей тихой квартире, Рей смогла перевести дух и расслабиться. У неё оставалось пара часов, чтобы вздремнуть перед первым учебным днём. Но, уже задергивая в своей спальне шторы, чтобы неяркий утренний свет не мешал, она бросила взгляд вниз на улицу и замерла. Прямо от подъезда её дома медленно отъезжал тот самый хищный автомобиль.  
      — Вот же дерьмо!  
  
____________________  
* Queen, Дэвид Боуи — Under Pressure  
** gal — девочка, boy — мальчик, австралийский жаргонизм просочившегося в их диалект слова goluboy  
*** Queen — Innuendo


	2. 2

В со­тый раз за­иг­ра­ло вступ­ле­ние из «Stayin' Alive»*, и Рей не­доволь­но за­мыча­ла. О, во имя все­го свя­того, по­чему те­лефон так да­леко? Ша­ря с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами по до­щато­му по­лу, она пы­талась на­щупать пис­кля­во ору­щее ус­трой­ство. Сом­кнув, на­конец, паль­цы на прох­ладном алю­мини­евом кор­пу­се и ти­тани­чес­ким уси­ли­ем раз­ле­пив ле­вое ве­ко, она вык­лю­чила бу­диль­ник и ус­та­вилась на го­рящий эк­ран. От­ча­ян­но смар­ги­вая сон­ную пе­лену пе­ред гла­зами, Рей пы­талась по­нять, ко­торый сей­час час, день и мес­то во Все­лен­ной. Без­душная элек­тро­ника по­казы­вала, что мир от­мо­тал уже пят­надцать ми­нут от седь­мо­го ча­са ут­ра. Сто двад­цать ми­нут сна — вот и всё, что ей пе­репа­ло за се­год­ня. Сум­бурно вы­ругав­шись, она вып­ну­ла се­бя из тёп­лой кро­вати и поп­ле­лась в душ, ёжась от ут­ренней прох­ла­ды. Сквоз­ня­ки в этом до­ме бы­ли её лич­ным прок­лять­ем. На кух­не, ко­торая од­новре­мен­но иг­ра­ла роль гос­ти­ной, её жда­ло лёг­кое пот­ря­сение при ви­де уже оде­того Фин­на. Па­рень как раз за­кан­чи­вал свой зав­трак.  
      — Я сплю и ви­жу сон, — про­бор­мо­тала Рей.  
      — При­вет, по­луноч­ни­ца, — друг был от­вра­титель­но бодр и свеж, а его мя­тая фут­болка вы­зыва­ла зу­дящее же­лание её раз­гла­дить. Хоть утю­гом, хоть мо­гиль­ной пли­той. — Где бла­годар­ность?  
      — За что это ещё? — Рей по­доз­ри­тель­но со­щури­лась, по­тирая од­ну за­мер­зшую ступ­ню о дру­гую. Она то­же обыч­но бы­ла жа­ворон­ком, но пред­по­лага­лось, что пти­цы хо­тя бы иног­да спят. Пти­цы, не Рей.  
      — Я при­гото­вил те­бе зав­трак!  
      — Ко­торый, по­ди, толь­ко что сам и съ­ел.  
       С ут­ра Рей ред­ко бы­ла в нас­тро­ении, и не­уди­витель­но, при та­ком-то её гра­фике. Сле­дова­ло пе­рек­рестить­ся и быть бла­годар­ной, что она во­об­ще смог­ла от­крыть се­год­ня гла­за. А ещё за то, что у неё не бы­ло ядер­но­го че­модан­чи­ка. Ког­да про­буж­де­ние вы­пада­ло на дни пос­ле ноч­ных смен, как сей­час, впо­ру бы­ло зак­ле­ивать се­бе рот скот­чем, что­бы не оби­деть ко­го не­наро­ком. Или не убить. К счастью, Финн слиш­ком хо­рошо её знал и не об­ра­щал вни­мания на по­вышен­ную ехид­ность и заш­ка­лива­ющий ут­ренний сар­казм.  
      — Ты шла в душ, — на­пом­нил он ей, от­прав­ляя в рот ку­сок соч­но­го ом­ле­та. Рей сглот­ну­ла под­сту­пив­шую слю­ну.  
       Че­рез пят­надцать ми­нут она уже си­дела за сто­лом, за­киды­вая в се­бя бо­жес­твен­ную пи­щу и пы­та­ясь па­рал­лель­но отыс­кать в те­лефо­не рас­пи­сание.  
      — Что там у те­бя се­год­ня? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Финн, за­казы­вая так­си и под­ви­гая ей таб­летки из кей­са, сто­яще­го на сто­ле. Они без­божно опаз­ды­вали.  
      — Сла­ва Бо­гу, од­ни лек­ции, — про­гово­рила Рей с на­битым ртом. — Я не спо­соб­на сей­час ду­мать во­об­ще. Так-так… Прод­ви­нутые те­мы по си­ловой элек­тро­нике, по­том вы­чис­ли­тель­ная тех­ни­ка, и… о, а вот это ин­те­рес­но. Я в прош­лом го­ду за­писы­валась на этот курс, но не бы­ла уве­рена, что он сос­то­ит­ся. По­чему-то очень ма­ло кто ре­шил­ся прос­лу­шать его, а ведь один из ос­новных.  
      — О чем ты?  
      — Ис­кусс­твен­ный ин­теллект. Всё, на­чиная от ме­тодов, ар­хи­тек­ту­ры, пос­тро­ения и обу­чения ней­рон­ных се­тей, до фи­лософ­ско­го раз­мышле­ния об от­ли­чии нас от жи­вот­ных. Я меч­та­ла по­сетить эти лек­ции с мо­мен­та пос­тупле­ния… — она на­конец-то под­ня­ла взгляд на по­доз­ри­тель­но мол­ча­щего Фин­на. — По­чему ты так на ме­ня смот­ришь?  
      — Это ведь курс про­фес­со­ра Ре­на? — стран­ным го­лосом про­из­нёс её друг.  
      — По­нятия не имею, — Рей удив­ленно миг­ну­ла и по­лез­ла на сайт фа­куль­те­та, что­бы пос­мотреть ин­форма­цию. Че­рез ми­нуту она кив­ну­ла. — Да, ты прав. А от­ку­да ты зна­ешь?  
      — Ну… — про­тянул па­рень, — про не­го прос­то хо­дят раз­ные слу­хи. Да­же стран­но, что ты не в кур­се.  
      — Нап­ри­мер? — она за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но ус­та­вилась на дру­га, пе­река­тывая в ла­дони горсть ле­карств.  
      — Счи­та­ют, что он ра­бота­ет с Ми­нис­терс­твом Обо­роны.  
      — А что в этом та­кого? — Рей удив­ленно мор­гну­ла. — По­лови­на МТИ ра­бота­ет на них.  
      — Нет, — скри­вил­ся Финн. — Ты не по­няла. Он не ра­бота­ет _на_ них. Он ра­бота­ет _с_ ни­ми. Во­ен­ные чи­нуши чуть ли не зад­ни­цу ему ли­жут, что­бы Рен про­давал свои раз­ра­бот­ки толь­ко им.  
       Рей вста­ла, под­би­рая с по­ла свою сум­ку и за­киды­вая ту­да ог­ромную лек­ци­он­ную тет­радь, но поч­ти сра­зу сно­ва за­мер­ла. Сло­ва дру­га за­ин­те­ресо­вали её не на шут­ку.  
      — По­чему им тог­да прос­то не на­нять его на ра­боту?  
      — Кто их зна­ет, — Финн по­жал пле­чами, в свою оче­редь за­киды­вая на пле­чо рюк­зак. — По­гова­рива­ют, что они пы­тались звать его, по­том хо­тели ку­пить, да­же уг­ро­жали. А он лишь по­ложил их сайт на це­лые сут­ки и взло­мал внут­реннюю сис­те­му, в ре­зуль­та­те че­го на всех их мо­нито­рах пят­надцать ми­нут тран­сли­рова­лось жес­ткое пор­но.  
      — Да лад­но?! — она рас­сме­ялась. — Это не мо­жет быть прав­дой! Он же всё-та­ки про­фес­сор. Его за это и по­садить мог­ли.  
      — Мог­ли, — кив­нул па­рень. — Но он слиш­ком им ну­жен. Все эти прог­раммы ин­теллек­ту­аль­но­го на­веде­ния, ро­боти­зиро­ван­ные бес­пи­лот­ные во­ен­ные ма­шины и да­лее в та­ком же ду­хе — его рук де­ло. Он им ну­жен, он зна­ет об этом и из­де­ва­ет­ся над ни­ми как мо­жет. Хо­тя, не бу­ду от­ри­цать, этот Рен чер­тов­ски ум­ный ма­лый.  
      — Сколь­ко же ему лет? Ес­ли, по тво­им сло­вам, он сот­рудни­ча­ет с во­ен­ны­ми, зна­чит, это дол­жен быть очень кру­той спе­ци­алист.  
      — Вро­де трид­цать пять или око­ло то­го.  
      — Ого, — Рей вос­хи­щен­но прис­вис­тну­ла. — Тог­да я тем бо­лее не по­нимаю, по­чему так ма­ло лю­дей за­хоте­ли по­сещать лек­ции это­го че­лове­ка. Су­дя по то­му, что ты рас­ска­зал, он чуть ли не ге­ний.  
      — Э-э-э, — опять за­мял­ся Финн, — го­ворят, он пол­ный мо­раль­ный урод. Ти­ран, дес­пот и прос­то му­дак.  
      — Ну, до­воль­но стран­но ожи­дать от че­лове­ка, по­казы­ва­юще­го все­му Пен­та­гону пор­ну­ху в пря­мом эфи­ре, ду­шев­ной кро­тос­ти и че­лове­колю­бия, — сар­кастич­но про­тяну­ла она.  
      — Де­ло да­же не в этом. Хо­дят слу­хи, — на этом сло­ве Рей за­кати­ла гла­за, и Финн вспы­лил. — Да, слу­хи. Этот чел во­об­ще стран­ный, так что до­воль­ствуй­ся тем, что есть. Са­ма же спро­сила. Так вот, шеп­чутся, что он не брез­гу­ет пот­ра­хать­ся со сту­ден­тка­ми.  
       Рей мол­ча от­кры­ла рот в не­мом удив­ле­нии, по­том зак­ры­ла. Кар­ти­на бу­дущей встре­чи с этим про­фес­со­ром вы­рисо­выва­лась до­нель­зя пре­лес­тная. Но их прер­вал сиг­нал фин­но­ва те­лефо­на. Uber при­ехал.  
       Раз­го­вор они про­дол­жи­ли впол­го­лоса, си­дя на зад­нем си­дении ста­рень­ко­го се­дана и ста­ра­ясь, что­бы ин­дус-во­дитель не слы­шал их сло­ва. Они еха­ли в Кэм­бридж, а там, как из­вес­тно, да­же у стен есть не толь­ко уши, но и теп­ло­визо­ры, и эхо­лока­торы, что­бы да­же тень или от­звук но­вой сплет­ни не про­мель­кну­ли не­заме­чен­ны­ми. Ох уж это сту­ден­ческое со­об­щес­тво.  
      — И кто же та­кое го­ворит? — как бы нев­зна­чай про­из­несла Рей.  
      — Да все, — при­ятель опять по­жал пле­чами.  
      — Те­бе не ка­жет­ся стран­ным и не­лепым: раз об этом зна­ют все, то до­воль­но не­обыч­но, что его не уво­лили до сих пор. Это же статья.  
      — Не пой­ман — не вор, — про­бор­мо­тал Финн. — По­гова­рива­ют мно­гое, но, са­ма по­нима­ешь, это всё слу­хи. О до­мога­тель­ствах ник­то не за­яв­лял, пре­тен­зий не предъ­яв­лял, кля­узы в сту­ден­ческий со­юз не пи­сал. Что про­ис­хо­дит в чер­ной ды­ре, ос­та­ет­ся в чер­ной ды­ре. Ес­ли и бы­ли ка­кие-то ин­триж­ки, то, ве­ро­ят­но, по обо­юд­но­му.  
       Рей кив­ну­ла, приз­на­вая спра­вед­ли­вость его слов. Та­бу оно, ко­неч­но, и в Мас­са­чусет­се та­бу, но с фо­нари­ками дав­но ник­то не сто­ит и ка­кого-то осо­бен­но­го кри­мина­ла не ви­дит. Ко­му ка­кая раз­ни­ца? Тем вре­менем, Финн про­дол­жал:  
      — К то­му же, они с Пре­зиден­том Сно­уком чуть ли не в родс­твен­ных от­но­шени­ях.  
      — Оу… — а вот это бы­ло ин­те­рес­но. Ру­ково­дитель уни­вер­си­тета был лич­ностью при­меча­тель­ной и зна­мена­тель­ной, а ещё очень ува­жа­емой.  
      — Ага. Точ­но не знаю, что там за ис­то­рия, но ког­да-то чи­тал, Сно­ук был его ру­ково­дите­лем на со­ис­ка­ние сте­пени. Так что там свя­зи пок­репче, чем у бол­тов с гай­ка­ми на ван­то­вом мос­ту.  
      — В об­щем, яс­но всё, — Рей по­кача­ла го­ловой. Ох уж эти слу­хи. Да­же нем­но­го уди­витель­но, что это­му че­лове­ку не при­писы­ва­ют ро­га, ко­пыта и хвост, он не ды­шит адо­вым смра­дом и под но­гами его зем­ля не об­ра­ща­ет­ся в пе­пел. Лю­ди всег­да го­раз­ды на вы­дум­ки из-за собс­твен­ной за­вис­ти и убо­жес­тва. — Ты его хоть ви­дел?  
      — Не-а.  
      — По­нят­но всё с ва­ми, сплет­ни­цы, — она от­ки­нулась на спин­ку си­дения и прик­ры­ла гла­за. Спать хо­телось ди­ко, и да­же за­гадоч­ный монстр-про­фес­сор не воз­буждал её мозг к ак­тивной мыс­ли­тель­ной де­ятель­нос­ти. На­до как-то пе­режить день и не уме­реть. Мыс­ли Рей, ко­торую не­ук­ро­тимо ука­чива­ло в ут­ренней проб­ке на мос­ту Лон­гфел­ло, плав­но пе­ретек­ли к дру­гому муж­чи­не. Вче­раш­ний ве­чер нем­но­го при­тупил­ся в сма­зан­ных сном вос­по­мина­ни­ях. Те­перь она уже не бы­ла уве­рена, что ав­то­мобиль гос­тя из клу­ба имен­но отъ­ез­жал от их до­ма. Мо­жет прос­то ехал ми­мо. В кон­це кон­цов, до­рог там бы­ло не так мно­го вок­руг. Хо­тя, что муж­чи­на та­кого уров­ня за­был в убо­гом гет­то Дор­честе­ра? Он яв­но не ин­те­ресу­ет­ся де­шевы­ми шлю­хами или сом­ни­тель­но­го ка­чес­тва тра­вой. А во­об­ще, да­же ин­те­рес­но, с че­го вдруг ему приш­ло в го­лову с ней за­гово­рить. Лю­бопытс­тва к се­бе, как к жен­щи­не, Рей не мог­ла пред­ста­вить да­же в са­мом дур­ном влаж­ном сне. Она на­поми­нала пло­хо об­щи­пан­ный то­щий си­нюш­ный тру­пик ку­рицы из де­шевой мяс­ной лав­ки. На­до быть сле­пым или убо­гим, что­бы уви­деть сей­час в ней хоть что-то сим­па­тич­ное. Ну, или бо­тани­ком со спер­мо­ток­си­козом, как все её быв­шие. Ни­чего, за­кон­чится эта из­ма­тыва­ющая уче­ба, и мож­но бу­дет пе­редох­нуть. Гля­дишь, хоть на че­лове­ка ста­нет по­хожа. За эти­ми мыс­ля­ми она не за­мети­ла, как зад­ре­мала, при­валив­шись к пле­чу Фин­на. Раз­бу­дил её рез­кий тол­чок и пуг­ли­вый визг тор­мо­зов.  
       Рей сон­но за­мор­га­ла, пы­та­ясь по­нять, где она и что про­изош­ло. Вро­де бы, все бы­ло в по­ряд­ке, толь­ко во­дитель-ин­дус ру­гал­ся на ка­кого-то пи­жона, ко­торый толь­ко что под­ре­зал их поч­ти у са­мого кам­пу­са и ум­чался вдаль, гром­ко ры­ча дви­гате­лем сво­его ав­то­моби­ля. Друзья рас­пла­тились и вы­вали­лись на люд­ную по при­чине ут­ренне­го ча­са Вас­сар стрит.  
      — Ты се­год­ня бу­дешь у Хак­са? — спро­сил Финн, за­киды­вая свой рюк­зак на пле­чо.  
      — Да, ду­мала за­бежать пос­ле лек­ций. На­до наб­ро­сать план да вспом­нить, что там хоть я по­напи­сала в прош­лом се­мес­тре.  
      — За­нуда…  
      — От за­нуды слы­шу!  
       Финн об­нял её, це­луя в щё­ку.  
      — Я ску­чал по те­бе, ма­лыш­ка. Бе­реги се­бя.  
       Рей за­кати­ла гла­за и уже на­мере­валась в оче­ред­ной раз от­чи­тать сво­его не в ме­ру за­бот­ли­вого дру­га, но у то­го заз­во­нил те­лефон. Она улыб­ну­лась, ус­лы­шав столь зна­комую «Stayin' Alive» и сра­зу же за­была о сво­ем не­доволь­стве. Пос­ле од­но­го из её пер­вых прис­ту­пов, ког­да Финн тря­сущи­мися от стра­ха ру­ками су­дорож­но вли­вал в неё нит­рогли­церин в ожи­дании ско­рой, он пос­та­вил на зво­нок эту ме­лодию. По его сло­вам, что­бы не за­бывать ритм. На вся­кий слу­чай. И вот уже пять лет не из­ме­нял этой пес­не, хо­тя та дав­но въ­елась в под­корку. Он мах­нул ей ру­кой, про­ща­ясь и по­казы­вая, что раз­го­вор у не­го на­дол­го. Рей кив­ну­ла и нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону зда­ния но­мер трид­цать во­семь чуть даль­ше по ули­це.  
       В фойе кам­пу­са её жда­ла оче­ред­ная выс­тавка са­модель­ных элек­тро­моби­лей, так что приш­лось про­тис­ки­вать­ся че­рез гал­дя­щую тол­пу, по пу­ти кив­ка­ми при­ветс­твуя зна­комых. Лес­тни­ца на тре­тий этаж бы­ла пе­репол­не­на спе­шащи­ми ас­пи­ран­та­ми, заб­лу­див­ши­мися пер­во­кур­сни­ками и все­ми ос­таль­ны­ми, кто в су­мато­хе пер­во­го учеб­но­го дня слег­ка по­терял го­лову. На­конец, Рей доб­ра­лась до нуж­но­го лек­то­рия и плюх­ну­лась на скамью, пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся. Она ус­пе­ла, но сер­дце те­перь за­ходи­лось в рва­ном рит­ме и бо­лез­ненно от­да­вало где-то в гру­дине. Чуть по­мор­щившись от неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений, она вы­нула тет­радь и при­гото­вилась пос­та­рать­ся не зас­нуть.  
       Пол­то­ра ча­са прош­ли как в ту­мане, Рей пе­ри­оди­чес­ки кле­вала но­сом над оче­ред­ной схе­мой и ста­ралась зе­вать не ши­ре сво­ей ла­дони, ко­торой прик­ры­вала рот. Ей бы­ло ужас­но стыд­но за своё сос­то­яние, ведь спец­гла­вы элек­тро­ники обе­щали вклю­чить в ито­говые эк­за­мены. Но ещё боль­ше её нап­ря­гало, в ка­ком сос­то­янии до­берет­ся до пос­ледней лек­ции. Ведь уже сей­час она го­това бы­ла пог­ру­зить­ся в ле­тар­ги­чес­кий сон да­же стоя. И все же сле­ду­ющая ввод­ная лек­ция по вы­чис­ли­тель­ной тех­ни­ке её нем­но­го взбод­ри­ла. Они неп­ло­хо раз­влек­лись, об­суждая при­веден­ный про­фес­со­ром Мат­су при­мер фи­зичес­ко­го мо­дели­рова­ния а­эро­дина­мики жи­вой и жа­реной ин­дей­ки. Вы­воды бы­ли не­од­нознач­ны.  
  
       Встре­ча с Фин­ном сос­то­ялась в мес­тной пиц­це­рии за обе­дом. За­казав се­бе еды, они пош­ли на по­ис­ки сво­бод­но­го сто­лика. Им пос­час­тли­вилось най­ти мес­течко око­ло ог­ромно­го, во всю сте­ну, ок­на, где мож­но бы­ло без­думно рас­смат­ри­вать про­хожих, спе­шащих по за­литым сол­нцем ули­цам. На рас­ка­лен­ном ас­фаль­те то и де­ло мель­ка­ли ми­ражи, а в ма­лень­кой пиц­це­рии бы­ло прох­ладно и ти­хо.  
       Те­лефон в кар­ма­не при­зыв­но за­виб­ри­ровал. Рей дос­та­ла на­вяз­чи­вый ап­па­рат и пос­мотре­ла на эк­ран, на ко­тором один за дру­гим сы­пались со­об­ще­ния в мес­сен­дже­ре. Быс­тро про­лис­тав их, Рей вздох­ну­ла и по­тяну­лась за но­ут­бу­ком.  
      — Фри­лан­сишь? — спро­сил Финн, сра­жа­ясь с оче­ред­ным кус­ком пиц­цы, ко­торый ни­как не хо­тел рас­ста­вать­ся со сво­им соб­ра­том. Тон­ны сы­ра жир­ны­ми пят­на­ми рас­те­кались по та­рел­ке, слеп­ляя всё в еди­ный мо­нолит.  
      — Мгм, — ут­верди­тель­но кив­ну­ла она, за­пихи­вая в рот ог­ромный ку­сок ве­гета­ри­ан­ско­го сэн­дви­ча и не за­мечая, как крош­ки сып­лются на стол. Финн брез­гли­во по­мор­щился, но про­мол­чал. Чья бы ко­рова мы­чала! Ру­ки Рей тем вре­менем уже за­пус­ка­ли не­об­хо­димую прог­рамму.  
       Фри­ланс счи­тал­ся ес­тес­твен­ным за­работ­ком для лю­бого сту­ден­та в уни­вер­си­тете. Это бы­ло так же ес­тес­твен­но, как ды­шать, спать, есть и бес­ко­неч­но бо­танить. Финн, нап­ри­мер, фри­лан­сил сис­темным ад­ми­нис­тра­тором аж в пя­ти кон­то­рах сра­зу, по­рой под­ни­мая в оче­ред­ной раз упав­ший сер­вер пря­мо с те­лефо­на на ве­черин­ке в клу­бе или пос­ре­ди ла­бора­тор­ной ра­боты. Так жи­ли все, и пре­пода­вате­ли, в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем, зак­ры­вали на это гла­за, по­нимая, что ина­че здесь прос­то не­воз­можно.  
      — Те­бе нуж­но есть мя­со, — в оче­ред­ной раз ну­дил ее друг, от­лепляя от сы­ра смач­ный ку­сок вет­чи­ны. — Ото­щала что твоя шваб­ра. Не оби­жай­ся, но да­же на мой вкус это не кру­то.  
      — А ты у нас эк­сперт по жен­ской кра­соте? Как-то я упус­ти­ла этот мо­мент.  
      — Я прос­то люб­лю… всё кра­сивое.  
      — Угу, я это уч­ту. Но не вол­нуй­ся, я обя­затель­но бу­ду есть нес­час­тных жи­вот­ных, как толь­ко смо­гу за­рабо­тать на нор­маль­ный ку­сок, а не вот этот про­дукт сме­си сои и кар­то­на, что здесь име­ну­ют вет­чи­ной.  
      — Ска­зал че­ловек, по­еда­ющий то­фу.  
      — То­фу хо­тя бы не пы­та­ет­ся вы­давать се­бя за свинью! Он чес­тен и пря­моли­не­ен, а по­тому я вы­бираю его, — с па­фосом за­кон­чи­ла она. И вер­ну­лась к сво­ей прог­рамме, заг­ру­жая оче­ред­ные пор­но-бан­не­ры на сайт кли­ен­та. Друг ка­кое-то вре­мя мол­ча наб­лю­дал за ее ма­нипу­ляци­ями, тру­долю­биво ра­ботая че­люс­тя­ми.  
      — Вот ви­дели бы те­бя мо­наш­ки из тво­его при­юта.  
      — И что? Это же не я там, на фо­то, что­бы они мог­ли ме­ня по­рицать, — она не от­вле­калась от про­бега­ющих пе­ред гла­зами стро­чек ко­да. Ве­ки не­мило­сер­дно сли­пались, и все бы­ло по­дер­ну­то мут­ной пе­леной, но Рей чес­тно смар­ги­вала сон и цеп­ля­лась взгля­дом за под­све­чен­ные сим­во­лы. Хо­рошо, что не­кото­рые ве­щи уже до­веде­ны до ав­то­матиз­ма: вста­вить блок, наз­на­чить пе­ремен­ные, заг­ру­зить ссыл­ку…  
      — Но ты спо­собс­тву­ешь блу­ду! — про­гун­до­сил он низ­ким го­лосом. — Двой­ные стан­дарты.  
      — Я ни­чему не спо­собс­твую. Каж­дый во­лен сам вы­бирать, кем быть, что смот­реть, ну и дро­чить или не дро­чить. И да, вся ре­лигия пос­тро­ена на двой­ном дне. Уда­рили по од­ной ще­ке — под­ставь вто­рую, а сам по­том на ко­ня и в крес­то­вый по­ход на обид­чи­ка. И сра­зу весь из се­бя свя­той му­ченик за ве­ру, не­бес­но­го ца­ря и от­чизну.  
      — Каж­дый раз по­ража­юсь, как ты смог­ла вы­рас­ти та­кой яз­вой в этой сво­ей цер­кви, — хо­хот­нул при­ятель.  
      — От бе­зыс­ходнос­ти, не ина­че. С ла­дана и не та­кие мыс­ли в го­лову лез­ли на все­нощ­ных.  
       Они про­дол­жа­ли в та­ком ду­хе ещё до­воль­но дол­го, и поп­ро­щались в прек­расном нас­тро­ении, ког­да до на­чала за­нятий ос­та­валось ми­нут двад­цать. Но, нес­мотря на всё ве­селье, к по­лови­не треть­его дня, ког­да Рей мед­ленно шла в сто­рону кам­пу­са пос­ле их лег­ко­го пе­реку­са в «Пло­щадь че­тыре», ус­та­лость и сон­ли­вость ата­кова­ли её с но­вой си­лой. На них же она спи­сала не­ожи­дан­ную гал­лю­цина­цию. Ей по­каза­лось, что меж­ду до­мами на Ос­борн стрит мель­кну­ло чер­ное ма­товое пят­но, на­пом­нившее ей зна­комый ав­то­мобиль. Но она быс­тро отог­на­ла от се­бя эти мыс­ли, по­тому что та­кое по­ложе­ние дел бы­ло бы слиш­ком не­веро­ят­ным. Рей да­же ус­мехну­лась этой не­лепос­ти: нет ни­чего бо­лее не­соче­та­емо­го, чем вче­раш­ний кра­сав­чик-му­дила в эпи­цен­тре бо­тани­ков и за­нуд. О, как не­лепо он смот­релся бы здесь! Хо­тя, чуть даль­ше рас­по­лагал­ся Гар­вард, а там ко­личес­тво та­ких пи­жонов рос­ло по эк­спо­нен­те, сто­ило лишь чуть уг­лу­бить­ся.  
       По­жалуй, она бы ещё по­фан­та­зиро­вала на эту те­му, не от­вле­ки её од­но­кур­сни­ца Ме­лани, дог­навшая Рей уже у вхо­да в кам­пус. Её свет­лые во­лосы в этот раз бы­ли неп­ри­выч­но рас­пу­щены, а на ли­це да­же при­сутс­тво­вали сле­ды ма­ки­яжа. Рей вя­ло уди­вилась. Нет, де­вуш­ка и так бы­ла кра­сива, прос­то для нее это был столь не­типич­ный внеш­ний вид, сра­зу бро­сав­ший­ся в гла­за. Обыч­но Ме­лани хо­дила в од­ной из сво­их мно­гочис­ленных тол­сто­вок и дра­ных джин­сах, сло­ман­ным сти­лусом от план­ше­та за­цепив тус­клые во­лосы в не­ак­ку­рат­ный пу­чок.  
      — Я ви­дела, ты за­писа­лась на курс к про­фес­со­ру Ре­ну? — без при­ветс­твия на­чала та, хва­тая Рей под ру­ку.  
      — Есть та­кое, — ос­то­рож­но сог­ла­силась она, пы­та­ясь выс­во­бодить свою ко­неч­ность из цеп­ких паль­чи­ков Ме­лани.  
      — Я то­же, — под­ру­га за­гадоч­но хи­хик­ну­ла. — Не каж­дый день вы­пада­ет воз­можность по­об­щать­ся с та­ким муж­чи­ной.  
      — Да, Финн рас­ска­зывал, что про­фес­сор знат­ный спе­ци…  
      — Бо­же, Рей, — пе­реби­ла её Мел, отс­тра­ня­ясь и как-то стран­но смот­ря на неё. — Я вов­се не об этом.  
       Рей хо­тела бы­ло спро­сить — а о чем же та тог­да, черт бы её поб­рал, го­ворит, но Ме­лани уже рез­во ска­кала навс­тре­чу Ан­нет, сво­ей за­кадыч­ной при­ятель­ни­це, ко­торая в этот раз ре­шила на­деть… Платье? Серь­ез­но? Что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит? До Рей до­нес­лось ве­селое ще­бета­ние и за­дор­ные смеш­ки под­ру­жек. Вздох­нув, она в оди­ночес­тве нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону не­боль­шой лек­ци­он­ной а­уди­тории, ко­торая, сла­ва си­лам не­бес­ным, рас­по­лага­лась на пер­вом эта­же. Она усе­лась за ра­бочий стол и прик­ры­ла сад­ня­щие гла­за, опус­тив го­лову на скре­щен­ные ру­ки. Иног­да Рей жа­лела, что не мог­ла так же без­за­бот­но и ве­село от­но­сить­ся к сво­ей жиз­ни, как это де­лало боль­шинс­тво её од­но­кур­сни­ков. Но дур­ное здо­ровье и ха­рак­тер, пол­ный вред­но­го уп­рямс­тва, дер­жал на дос­та­точ­ном рас­сто­янии поч­ти всех её сверс­тни­ков. Она не лю­била пус­тых раз­го­воров, глу­пых спле­тен и чь­ей-то ту­пос­ти, а по­тому круг её дру­зей был ог­ра­ничен Фин­ном, Фаз­мой и, по­жалуй, про­фес­со­ром Хак­сом. Уди­витель­но, но имен­но с ни­ми ей всег­да на­ходи­лось, о чем по­гово­рить и по­мол­чать. Они зна­ли, ког­да к ней нель­зя бы­ло лезть, а ког­да сто­ит под­держать её раз­го­вором. Про­фес­сор же прос­то был па­тало­гичес­кий доб­ряк, и Рей чувс­тво­вала се­бя кем-то вро­де опе­куна, ког­да в оче­ред­ной раз нас­той­чи­во про­сила его не брать на прак­ти­ку боль­ше сту­ден­тов, чем ча­сов в сут­ках. Во­об­ще, их от­но­шения с Хак­сом за не­пол­ные три го­да, что она про­вела в его ла­бора­тории, как-то не­замет­но пе­реш­ли в раз­ряд сво­еоб­разной друж­бы, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно при их не­рав­ном по­ложе­нии. Они да­же как-то хо­дили на ка­кой-то кон­церт все вчет­ве­ром, а по­том друж­но пе­репи­ли де­шево­го пи­ва. Рей мыс­ленно улыб­ну­лась это­му вос­по­мина­нию, но не­ожи­дан­но ей по­каза­лось, что вок­руг ста­ло как-то по­доз­ри­тель­но ти­хо. Ре­цеп­то­ры уло­вили ка­кой-то нез­на­комый аро­мат, ос­тры­ми кис­ло-слад­ки­ми но­тами впи­ва­ющий­ся пря­мо в мозг. Она ос­то­рож­но от­ле­пила го­лову от сто­леш­ни­цы, с не­удо­воль­стви­ем ощу­щая, как на ще­ке ос­тался след от ка­ран­да­ша, на ко­тором она, ока­зыва­ет­ся, ле­жала. И тог­да её взо­ру пред­ста­ли тем­но-си­ние муж­ские брю­ки. Она мор­гну­ла, пы­та­ясь прог­нать на­важ­де­ние, но шта­ны ни­куда не ис­чезли, рав­но как и ви­та­ющая вок­руг неё пар­фю­мер­ная ком­по­зиция. Нет, но­ги там то­же бы­ли, ра­зуме­ет­ся, в этих брю­ках, но пер­вое, что её сон­ный ра­зум от­ме­тил — иде­аль­но выг­ла­жен­ные стрел­ки. Рей да­же ус­пе­ла уди­вить­ся, не по ле­калам ли их де­лали. Пос­ле че­го её взгляд сколь­знул вы­ше, от­ме­чая пид­жак в тон, зас­тегну­тый на од­ну пу­гови­цу, тон­кий гал­стук, за­вязан­ный ка­ким-то хит­ро­ум­ным уз­лом и… Рей по­чувс­тво­вала, как вся кровь от­ли­ла от её ли­ца, а сер­дце бе­шено зас­ту­чало. Нет. Это прос­то не мог­ло быть прав­дой! Это же кош­мар ка­кой-то! Что он здесь де­ла­ет, мать его?  
      — Рад, что вы со­из­во­лили прос­нуть­ся, мисс… — на неё свер­ху вниз смот­рел тот са­мый му­дак из клу­ба. Чер­ная бровь бы­ла воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­та, а в тем­но-ка­рих гла­зах по­сели­лось над­менно-пре­неб­ре­житель­ное вы­раже­ние. Рей же су­дорож­но пы­талась по­нять, что этот ужас­ный че­ловек сей­час хо­чет от неё. На­конец, до за­мут­ненно­го дре­мотой соз­на­ния дош­ло, что она не спит, и ка­ким-то чу­дом ей уда­лось при­душен­но пис­кнуть:  
      — Ти­до. Рей Ти­до.  
      — Очень при­ят­но, мисс Ти­до, — мед­ленно с лен­цой про­тянул он, и от зву­ка его го­лоса по спи­не про­бежа­ла тре­вож­ная дрожь. Пло­хо. Всё очень пло­хо. Од­новре­мен­но с этим, у Рей соз­да­лось неп­ри­ят­ное ощу­щение, что воп­рос об её име­ни был пус­той фор­маль­ностью. Му­дак прек­расно знал, как её зо­вут. А ещё, он про­дол­жал что-то го­ворить. — До­вожу до ва­шего све­дения, что не по­тер­плю по­доб­но­го по­веде­ния в бу­дущем. Вы приш­ли сю­да за­нимать­ся, и ес­ли у вас ка­кие-то проб­ле­мы с рас­пи­сани­ем — об­ра­титесь к ку­рато­ру.  
      — Ни­каких проб­лем, сэр, — про­бор­мо­тала она, все ещё пы­та­ясь по­верить в про­ис­хо­дящее. Все­лен­ная, за что? — Про­шу ме­ня прос­тить. Та­кое боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся.  
       Шея уже ны­ла от то­го, как дол­го приш­лось про­сидеть с зад­ранной вверх го­ловой. Сколь­ко в нём, черт по­бери, рос­та? Шесть фу­тов? Семь?!  
      — Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, — он кив­нул, и уже зна­комым ей жес­том от­ки­нул свои чер­ные, как са­мый нас­то­ящий ван­таблэк**, во­лосы с ли­ца. Рей го­това бы­ла про­зак­ла­дывать ду­шу, что на­пыщен­ный гов­нюк сде­лал это на­роч­но! А по­том он не­ожи­дан­но мер­зко улыб­нулся. — И, ес­ли в бу­дущем вам вдруг кто-то пред­ло­жит по­мощь, не со­ветую от­ка­зывать­ся. Курс дос­та­точ­но сло­жен.  
       Двус­мыслен­ность этой фра­зы, ко­торую по­няли толь­ко они двое, зас­та­вила Рей за­дох­нуть­ся от воз­му­щения. И пле­вать, что в её гла­зах сей­час, слов­но на рек­ламном щи­те, круп­ны­ми бук­ва­ми све­тит­ся: «Вот уб­лю­док! Я это те­бе при­пом­ню». Она не при­вык­ла прос­то так сно­сить ос­кор­бле­ния, хоть и за­ву­али­рован­ные пош­лы­ми на­мёка­ми и лжи­вой за­ботой. А по­тому пов­то­рила фра­зу, что уже го­вори­ла ему нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад.  
      — Спа­сибо боль­шое за за­боту, про­фес­сор, од­на­ко, я уж как-ни­будь справ­люсь са­ма, — го­лос её те­перь зву­чал твёр­до, и она спо­кой­но встре­тила его взгляд. И по­тому от неё не ук­ры­лось, как га­день­кая ух­мы­лоч­ка прев­ра­тилась в жес­ткий ос­кал. Тем вре­менем про­фес­сор кив­нул, на­конец-то про­шёл вглубь лек­то­рия, всё тем же неб­режно-зна­комым дви­жени­ем при­сажи­ва­ясь на край сво­его сто­ла и об­во­дя цеп­ким взгля­дом свою при­тих­шую не­боль­шую а­уди­торию. Рей не­замет­но пе­реве­ла ды­хание, поз­во­ляя се­бе нем­но­го рас­сла­бить­ся. Про се­бя она с ка­кой-то грус­тной ус­та­лостью по­дума­ла, что, по­хоже, этот год бу­дет длить­ся од­ну ма­лень­кую веч­ность.  
      — Итак, ду­маю, вы все до­гада­лись про­читать на фа­куль­тет­ском сай­те, что ме­ня зо­вут Кай­ло Рен, — тем вре­менем на­чал про­фес­сор, неб­режно одер­ги­вая вид­не­ющий­ся край ман­же­ты, а Рей за­кати­ла гла­за, раз­гля­дев блес­нувшую за­пон­ку. О, да ра­ди Бо­га! — Воз­можно, мно­гие из вас да­же пе­рело­пати­ли Гугл и Ви­кипе­дию, го­товясь к но­вому для вас пред­ме­ту. Пох­валь­но, но бес­по­лез­но. Всё, что вы мог­ли най­ти в сво­бод­ном дос­ту­пе, бы­ло ли­бо на­писа­но, ли­бо от­ре­дак­ти­рова­но мною, а об­легчать жизнь сво­им сту­ден­там я не на­мерен. Моя за­дача сос­то­ит в том, что­бы не толь­ко при­вить вам в этом се­мес­тре зна­ния о ба­зовых по­няти­ях соз­да­ния ис­кусс­твен­но­го ин­теллек­та и ней­рон­ных се­тей, но так­же ба­наль­но на­учить вас чис­то­те и куль­ту­ре прог­рамми­рова­ния.  
Рей удив­ленно мор­гну­ла, ус­лы­шав окон­ча­ние фра­зы. Боль­шинс­тво из её од­но­кур­сни­ков на­учи­лись пи­сать код чуть ли не рань­ше, чем го­ворить. Так не поз­дно­вато ли про­фес­сор ре­шил по­вос­пи­тывать их? Тем вре­менем Рен про­дол­жал, и Рей не­воль­но зас­лу­шалась раз­ме­рен­ным зву­чани­ем его го­лоса в ти­шине а­уди­тории. При этом она ста­ралась не об­ра­щать вни­мания на этот на­вяз­чи­вый аро­мат, что, ка­залось, всё ещё прес­ле­довал её, хо­тя про­фес­сор дав­но сто­ял на дру­гом кон­це лек­то­рия. Он дур­ма­нил и без то­го не очень-то со­об­ра­жа­ющие моз­ги. Ина­че как ещё она мог­ла объ­яс­нить, что ей это нра­вит­ся?  
      — Я ви­дел ра­боты каж­до­го из вас, и, по­верь­те, это в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем пос­редс­твен­ное дерь­мо, — по ря­дам про­шёл воз­му­щен­ный ше­поток. — Но у вас всё ещё есть шанс стать кем-то боль­шим, чем уны­лая пос­редс­твен­ность, что вы­ходит из этих стен.  
Во­об­ще, на это мож­но бы­ло всерь­ез оби­деть­ся. Рей да­же по­дума­ла, не ос­корбить­ся ли ей, но не ус­пе­ла ре­шить, так как Рен про­дол­жил:  
      — Не при­нимай­те близ­ко к сер­дцу, — он при­мири­тель­но под­нял ру­ки, — но ес­ли вы дей­стви­тель­но хо­тите при­нес­ти поль­зу ми­ру, ре­али­зовать все свои чес­то­люби­вые меч­ты и пла­ны, то дол­жны каж­дый раз пе­рес­ту­пать че­рез свое «не мо­гу».  
       Она гнев­но за­дох­ну­лась. Вот урод! Да вся уче­ба здесь — сплош­ное на­силие над са­мим со­бой. Или про­фес­сор ожи­да­ет, что они все бро­сят­ся к его но­гам с прось­ба­ми обу­чить их? Кто он та­кой? Вто­рой И­исус, что ли? Но, ка­жет­ся, её не­годо­вание не раз­де­лил боль­ше ник­то. Пар­ни гор­до под­ня­ли го­ловы, по­казы­вая, что уж они-то точ­но не «стан­дар­тная пос­редс­твен­ность», а Ме­лани с под­ру­гами прос­то от­кро­вен­но пя­лились на Ре­на, про­пус­кая все его сло­ва ми­мо ушей. И Рей по­дума­ла, что ещё нем­но­го и у них изо рта нач­нёт ка­пать слю­на. Дей­стви­тель­но, греш­но не трах­нуть та­ких, ког­да они са­ми идут те­бе в ру­ки.  
      — Преж­де чем мы уг­лу­бим­ся в опи­сание че­лове­чес­ко­го моз­га с ма­тема­тичес­кой точ­ки зре­ния и оп­ре­делим­ся с па­радиг­мой прог­рамми­рова­ния, я хо­тел бы об­су­дить с ва­ми са­мо по­нятие ин­теллек­та. Что это? — он по­мол­чал па­ру се­кунд, но ему ник­то не от­ве­тил. Од­на­ко, ка­жет­ся, это со­вер­шенно его не сму­тило. Скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, он про­дол­жил свою речь. — Джон Мак­карти*** в свое вре­мя го­вари­вал, что ис­кусс­твен­ный ин­теллект — это по­пыт­ка ис­поль­зо­вания компь­юте­ров для по­нима­ния че­лове­чес­ко­го ин­теллек­та. Но воз­можно ли это? Как вы ду­ма­ете?  
       В а­уди­тории во­цари­лась ти­шина, по­ка сту­ден­ты об­ду­мыва­ли свой от­вет. Рей нес­ме­ло под­ня­ла ру­ку.  
      — Мисс Ти­до, — про­фес­сор Рен сде­лал приг­ла­ша­ющий жест, да­вая ей сло­во. В его взгля­де мель­кну­ло что-то от­да­лен­но на­поми­на­ющее удо­воль­ствие.  
      — Мне ка­жет­ся, ос­новная проб­ле­ма зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что мы не мо­жем дать точ­ное оп­ре­деле­ние са­мому по­нятию «ин­теллект» …  
      — Вот сей­час часть би­оло­гов на вас оби­делась, мисс Ти­до, — пе­ребил её Рен, ве­село раз­гля­дывая ру­мянец, за­лив­ший щё­ки де­вуш­ки. Но она лишь уп­ря­мо за­куси­ла гу­бу и гля­нула на не­го ис­подлобья.  
      — Би­оло­ги, мо­жет и оби­дят­ся, — мед­ленно про­из­несла она, смот­ря пря­мо в наг­лые ка­рие гла­за это­го уб­людка, — но толь­ко ес­ли цель их су­щес­тво­вания — вы­ис­ки­вание воз­можнос­тей по­тешить своё тщес­ла­вие. И тог­да грош им це­на как уче­ным, ко­ли они раз­ме­нива­ют­ся на пус­тые ме­лочи.  
       На­мёк от­но­ситель­но его по­веде­ния в клу­бе од­нознач­но дос­тиг це­ли. Гла­за Кай­ло Ре­на свер­кну­ли опас­ным ог­нём, и он вкрад­чи­во от­ве­тил:  
      — Дей­стви­тель­но, но ку­да ху­же од­но­бокость и ог­ра­ничен­ность мыш­ле­ния.  
       Ого, а они, ока­зыва­ет­ся, уже пе­реш­ли на лич­ности. Уж чем-чем, а рам­ка­ми свой ра­зум Рей не ог­ра­ничи­вала ни­ког­да. Ка­кой не­чес­тный при­ем с его сто­роны!  
      — Сог­ла­шусь, — от­ве­тила она, — но все же кос­ность ра­зума так же фа­таль­на, как и его раз­вязность.  
      — Да вы на­уч­ная хан­жа, мисс Ти­до, — ей оп­ре­делен­но уда­лось его за­деть, толь­ко вот она так и не по­няла, чем имен­но. Сво­ими сло­вами? От­ветны­ми на­мека­ми? Или тем, что вы­рази­ла своё не­доволь­ство его по­веде­ни­ем? Да ра­ди Бо­га, пусть де­ла­ет что хо­чет. Это же его жизнь, и ей на не­го аб­со­лют­но нап­ла­вать. А по­тому, она гру­бова­то от­ре­зала:  
      — Ни­чуть. Но на­уч­ные прос­ти­тут­ки не вы­зыва­ют во мне ува­жения.  
       Рей чувс­тво­вала, как все в а­уди­тории чес­тно си­лят­ся по­нять, что за хер­ня сей­час про­ис­хо­дит. За­бывая мор­гать, они пе­рево­дили взгляд оша­лелых зо­лотых ры­бок с про­фес­со­ра на свою слиш­ком бой­кую од­но­кур­сни­цу. Тем вре­менем Рен за­дум­чи­во смот­рел на неё с вы­соты сво­его рос­та, и ей ста­ло не по се­бе от его вни­матель­но­го и тя­жело­го взгля­да. Он слов­но изу­чал её, как приш­пи­лен­ное к бу­маге ред­кое на­секо­мое — с ин­те­ресом про­фес­си­ональ­но­го кол­лекци­оне­ра. Тог­да Рей за­чер­пну­ла из поч­ти ис­то­щив­шихся ре­зер­вов пос­леднюю горсть сме­лос­ти и так же твер­до про­дол­жи­ла:  
      — Про­давать свои моз­ги мож­но по-раз­но­му. Мож­но во­об­ще не тор­го­вать ими, а тра­тить на пус­тое и не­нуж­ное, упус­кая шанс из­ме­нить хоть что-то к луч­ше­му в этом ми­ре. Всё за­висит от сте­пени осоз­наннос­ти и раз­ви­тос­ти пси­хики лич­ности, ста­туса че­лове­ка в об­щес­тве, его осоз­наннос­ти. И та­ким об­ра­зом мы под­хо­дим к то­му, что ин­теллект — это со­вокуп­ность не толь­ко би­оло­го-хи­мичес­ких эле­мен­тов, но и со­ци­аль­но-пси­холо­гичес­ких. Пов­то­рить это в ма­шин­ном ко­де ка­жет­ся мне не­воз­можным.  
       Про­фес­сор сто­ял, об­ду­мывая её сло­ва, а по­том рез­ко трях­нул го­ловой и не­ожи­дан­но ши­роко улыб­нулся.  
      — А вы, ока­зыва­ет­ся, ещё и чес­то­люби­вая иде­алис­тка, мисс Ти­до. Но в ва­ших сло­вах есть зер­но ис­ти­ны, смот­ри­те…  
       Он раз­вернул­ся к а­уди­тории и что-то го­ворил, объ­яс­нял, про­сил за­писать под дик­товку, а Рей си­дела, ут­кнув­шись в свой кон­спект, и пы­талась по­нять, что, черт возь­ми, она де­ла­ет. К че­му бы­ли все эти сло­вес­ные эс­ка­пады и гряз­ные ин­си­ну­ации? Дерь­мо, ведь да­вала же се­бе обе­щание боль­ше ни­ког­да не го­ворить с ним. Но как это воз­можно, ес­ли он её про­фес­сор? Свя­той Бо­же, а в сле­ду­ющем се­мес­тре их ждет прак­ти­кум! Она это не пе­режи­вет, без сом­не­ния. Ли­бо за­дох­нется от во­ни, ли­бо пси­ханёт и даст уб­людку в нос. И всё же… она бы хо­тела сей­час пре­зирать его, как ещё нес­коль­ки­ми ча­сами ра­нее, но уже не мог­ла. Их стран­ный, двус­мыслен­ный ди­алог зас­та­вил впер­вые по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя не­обыч­но: буд­то кто-то ра­зом смах­нул ве­ковую пыль с её из­ви­лин и от­крыл нас­тежь ок­на. С ней дав­но не слу­чалось ни­чего по­доб­но­го. Да что уж врать. Та­кого не слу­чалось ни­ког­да. Она под­ня­ла го­лову, бро­сив быс­трый взгляд в его сто­рону, и не­мед­ленно уты­ка­ясь об­ратно в кон­спект. От­стой.  
       Сле­ду­ющие пол­то­ра ча­са Рей си­дела и вни­матель­но, с на­рас­та­ющим чувс­твом вос­торга слу­шала лек­цию че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го ещё со вче­раш­не­го ве­чера го­това бы­ла по­носить до стер­то­го в кровь язы­ка. Сей­час же с каж­дым сло­вом, но­вым изощ­ренным воп­ро­сом к сво­ей а­уди­тории, Кай­ло Рен вдре­без­ги и од­ним ма­хом раз­би­вал так лег­ко и быс­тро сфор­ми­рован­ное мне­ние о се­бе. И как-то со­вер­шенно не­замет­но он умуд­рился наб­ро­сать об­раз го­раз­до бо­лее ин­те­рес­ный, чем прос­ве­чива­ющий че­рез сы­рые кон­ту­ры пор­трет ред­кос­тно­го гов­ню­ка. Это бы­ло не­ожи­дан­но, но от то­го уди­витель­но за­вора­жива­юще. Про­фес­сор од­нознач­но был очень умён и, что гре­ха та­ить, весь­ма ко­варен. На ум приш­ли сло­ва Фин­на о его та­лан­тах. Всех его «та­лан­тах». И ес­ли слу­хи прав­ди­вы, то, Бо­же по­моги им, их курс ждет очень на­сыщен­ный год, пол­ный не­веро­ят­но­го двус­мыслен­но­го кош­ма­ра.  
  
*«Stayin' Alive» — ис­поль­зу­ет­ся ме­дика­ми для от­ра­бот­ки сер­дечно-лё­гоч­ной ре­ани­мации — её ритм иде­аль­но сов­па­да­ет с час­то­той ком­прес­сий. Рей прек­расно уме­ет иро­низи­ровать над са­мой со­бой.  
**суб­стан­ция из уг­ле­род­ных на­нот­ру­бок. Яв­ля­ет­ся са­мым чёр­ным из из­вес­тных ве­ществ.  
***аме­рикан­ский ин­форма­тик, ав­тор тер­ми­на «ис­кусс­твен­ный ин­теллект», изоб­ре­татель язы­ка Лисп, ос­но­вопо­лож­ник фун­кци­ональ­но­го прог­рамми­рова­ния, ла­уре­ат пре­мии Ть­юрин­га за ог­ромный вклад в об­ласть ис­сле­дова­ний ис­кусс­твен­но­го ин­теллек­та.


	3. Chapter 3

Ра­зуме­ет­ся, зай­ти к про­фес­со­ру Хак­су она се­год­ня так и не соб­ра­лась. Ка­кое там! Сто­ило толь­ко Ре­ну объ­явить об окон­ча­нии за­нятия, Рей вы­лете­ла из а­уди­тории точ­но час­ти­ца из жер­ла ус­ко­рите­ля — стре­митель­но и сме­тая всё на сво­ем пу­ти. Ей хо­телось даль­ше, как мож­но даль­ше бе­жать от это­го че­лове­ка. Быс­трым ша­гом она пе­ресек­ла ко­ридор, нап­равля­ясь к за­вет­ным стек­лянным две­рям глав­но­го вхо­да. От­ча­ян­но хо­телось ски­нуть на­важ­де­ние и пу­тани­цу мыс­лей. Рей Ти­до лю­била оп­ре­делен­ность и чет­кие пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти, ста­ра­ясь оп­ти­мизи­ровать всё, что толь­ко бы­ло воз­можно. А все не­нуж­ные фрус­тра­ции лов­ко об­хо­дила сто­роной, спра­вед­ли­во не ожи­дая от них ни­чего хо­роше­го. Про­летев по хол­лу и рас­талки­вая не­удач­но по­пав­шихся на её пу­ти лю­дей, Рей ос­та­нови­лась, толь­ко очу­тив­шись на ули­це. Она прис­ло­нилась к де­реву, жад­но гло­тая ртом пыль­ную и душ­ную смесь га­зов. Всё что угод­но бу­дет луч­ше это­го оду­ря­юще­го за­паха, ко­торый ме­рещил­ся ей сно­ва и сно­ва.  
       Прош­ло нес­коль­ко ми­нут, преж­де чем её го­лова про­вет­ри­лась дос­та­точ­но, что­бы сно­ва на­чать ра­ботать. И, на­конец, под го­лубым рас­ка­лен­ным ав­густов­ским не­бом, она с об­легче­ни­ем по­чувс­тво­вала, как об­ре­та­ет спо­соб­ность ду­мать. Бо­лее или ме­нее. Про­фес­сор Кай­ло Рен по­дав­лял её. Всё, аб­со­лют­но всё в нём, на­чиная с его ог­ромно­го рос­та и за­кан­чи­вая не ме­нее раз­ду­тым ис­по­лин­ским эго, вы­води­ли из се­бя. Он бе­сил толь­ко од­ним фак­том сво­его су­щес­тво­вания, весь об­раз его жиз­ни про­тиво­речил то­му, что она счи­тала при­ем­ле­мым и дос­той­ным. За ка­кие-то пол­то­ра ча­са ему уда­лось нас­толь­ко взбе­сить её сво­им не­лепым пи­жонс­твом, что хо­телось за­выть и из­во­зить его в гря­зи, что­бы он хоть нем­но­жеч­ко пе­рес­тал быть та­ким до­рогим и на­пыщен­ным. От­вра­титель­ный са­мо­уве­рен­ный сноб! Но са­мое пу­га­ющее, все же бы­ло в дру­гом. Нес­мотря на всю эту злость, соз­на­тель­но куль­ти­виру­емую в го­лове, он, ка­жет­ся, на­чинал нра­вить­ся ей. Упа­си Бо­же, не как муж­чи­на, нет! Хо­тя глу­по от­ри­цать, что про­фес­сор Рен спо­собен раз­бить не од­но хруп­кое жен­ское сер­дечко. К сво­ему сты­ду и не­удо­воль­ствию, она прек­расно пом­ни­ла, ка­кая фи­гура пря­талась под его стро­гим кос­тю­мом. Спа­сибо вче­раш­ней эс­ка­паде на пар­ковке. И всё же. Вов­се не его внеш­ность по-нас­то­яще­му цеп­ля­ла Рей Ти­до, о нет, всё бы­ло го­раз­до ху­же. В Кай­ло Ре­не кры­лось то са­мое, уни­каль­ное, не­во­об­ра­зимо яр­ко свер­кавшее сре­ди ты­сяч дру­гих лю­дей. То са­мое, что цеп­ля­ло силь­нее, чем все блес­тя­щие ат­ри­буты зо­лото­го маль­чи­ка. Моз­ги. Гре­баные по­мидо­ры! Ка­кие у не­го моз­ги… Каж­дая из­ви­лина — заг­ля­денье. Эк­спо­нат, дос­той­ный быть вы­сечен­ным в пер­во­сор­тней­шем мра­море и выс­тавлен­ным в Му­зее Ес­тес­твен­ной Ис­то­рии. Она чувс­тво­вала нут­ром ис­тинно­го вос­пи­тан­ни­ка МТИ, что этот муж­чи­на об­ла­да­ет умом по­ис­ти­не уни­каль­ным. Ха, да её на­уч­ное чутье сра­зу сде­лало стой­ку охот­ничь­ей со­баки, сто­ило то­му от­крыть свой рот и за­гово­рить. Кра­сивый, кста­ти, рот. Дерь­мо.  
       Рей при­жала дро­жащие ру­ки к ще­кам, пы­та­ясь при­тор­мо­зить вихрь эмо­ций и мыс­лей, кру­жив­ших в её го­лове. На са­мом де­ле, си­ту­ация ка­залась бо­лее чем сму­ща­ющей. И она ис­крен­не не по­нима­ла, по­чему про­фес­сор не сде­лал вид, что они нез­на­комы. Это бы­ло бы пра­виль­но. Это бы­ло бы при­лич­но. Хо­тя, что собс­твен­но та­кого про­изош­ло вче­ра и се­год­ня? Воз­можно, ей сле­дова­ло бы ус­ми­рить свое во­об­ра­жение, рас­тормо­шен­ное сло­вами Ун­ка­ра. Муж­чи­на пред­ло­жил до­вез­ти де­вуш­ку до до­ма в че­тыре ча­са ут­ра — бла­город­ный пос­ту­пок. Про­фес­сор по­сове­товал не пре­неб­ре­гать по­мощью — дель­ное за­меча­ние, как ни кру­ти. Всё до­воль­но оче­вид­но и про­за­ич­но, и в то же вре­мя она по­чему-то не сом­не­валась в двой­ном дне каж­дой его фра­зы. И их ди­алог се­год­ня, он яв­но шёл меж­ду строк, на­низы­вая под­текст на на­мёк.  
       Она не мог­ла оши­бить­ся. Ин­то­нация, ми­мика, да черт его де­ри, — да­же са­ма фор­му­лиров­ка прос­то ора­ла: он за­пом­нил её, он уз­нал её. Толь­ко вот что с то­го? До­думать не­сом­ненно важ­ную мысль ей не да­ла Ме­лани со сво­ими под­ружка­ми. Они ок­ру­жили Рей ста­ей бе­шеных пчёл и сра­зу пус­ти­лись на­зой­ли­во гу­деть в уши.  
      — Рей, а Рей, — про­ник­но­вен­но на­чала Ме­лани, опять бе­ря её под ру­ку. Что за страсть к об­жи­маш­кам? — Как бы­ло ко­вар­но с тво­ей сто­роны умол­чать, что ты, ока­зыва­ет­ся, зна­кома с про­фес­со­ром Ре­ном.  
      — Что? — она по­ражён­но ус­та­вилась на Мел, с ужа­сом ду­мая, как они уз­на­ли об их встре­че в «Та­кода­не». Та за­кати­ла гла­за и со­бира­лась уже за­гово­рить, как её пе­реби­ла Кэт­рин, сду­вая с глаз ры­жую чел­ку. Это что, под­водка? Стрел­ки? Ма­терь Божья, да что с ни­ми со все­ми слу­чилось?! Они зна­комы поч­ти шесть лет, но ещё ни­ког­да Рей не ви­дела их нас­толь­ко… нас­толь­ко при­хоро­шив­ши­мися.  
      — Вот толь­ко да­же не взду­май от­не­кивать­ся! — во вто­рую ру­ку так же впи­лись от­по­лиро­ван­ные но­гот­ки, и Рей по­чувс­тво­вала се­бя в ло­вуш­ке. Под па­лящи­ми лу­чами за­ходя­щего сол­нца бы­ло жар­ко, но она вне­зап­но ощу­тила из­мо­розь стра­ха.  
      — Я не по­нимаю, о чем вы… — её по­пыт­ка спус­тить этот раз­го­вор на тор­мо­зах выг­ля­дела от­кро­вен­но жал­ко.  
      — Гос­по­ди, Рей! Хва­тит при­дури­вать­ся, — ра­зоз­ли­лась Ан­нет, третья из их ком­па­нии, вста­вая пе­ред жер­твой и упи­рая ру­ки в бо­ки. Вот уж эта осо­ба всег­да выг­ля­дела от­лично: иде­аль­но пря­мые пше­нич­ные во­лосы вы­зыва­ли же­лание при­кос­нуть­ся к ним, а мяг­кие ка­рие гла­за в свое вре­мя зас­та­вили да­же от­ча­ян­ных ги­ков по­бегать за кра­сот­кой. К со­жале­нию для са­мо­уве­рен­ных уха­жеров, с моз­га­ми у той то­же бы­ло всё в по­ряд­ке. В осо­бо оди­нокие и грус­тные ми­нуты Рей втай­не за­видо­вала сво­ей оча­рова­тель­ной и ве­селой од­но­кур­сни­це. Ей о та­ком вни­мании, с её-то вред­ным ха­рак­те­ром и пос­редс­твен­ной внеш­ностью, при­ходи­лось толь­ко меч­тать. — Мы не ту­пые. Всем сра­зу всё ста­ло яс­но, как толь­ко он не выг­нал те­бя из ка­бине­та в пер­вую же се­кун­ду. Сто­ял и уми­лял­ся, как ты пус­ка­ешь слю­ни во сне. Весь фа­куль­тет в кур­се, что та­кое пре­неб­ре­жение к дис­ципли­не Рен про­ща­ет толь­ко сво­им _лю­бими­цам_.  
       Ан­нет мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­ви­гала сво­ими иде­аль­ны­ми бров­ка­ми, вы­деляя го­лосом пос­леднее сло­во. Сом­не­ний во вло­жен­ном пош­лень­ком смыс­ле прос­то не ос­та­лось. Ос­таль­ные за­кива­ли, сог­ла­ша­ясь. А Рей по­дума­ла, что ос­лы­шалась или вне­зап­но пе­ремес­ти­лась в дру­гую Га­лак­ти­ку. Что?! Они же не всерь­ез ду­ма­ют, что… о, Бо­же! По­зор ка­кой! Ре­аль­ность ока­залась ку­да бо­лее тре­вож­ной, чем все опа­сения вмес­те взя­тые. Ка­жет­ся, вы­раже­ние шо­ка на её ли­це нем­но­го от­резви­ло ком­па­нию де­виц.  
      — Смот­ри­те, дев­чонки, — Мел удив­ленно всплес­ну­ла ру­ками, на­конец-то от­пуская ло­коть жер­твы, — ка­жет­ся, Рей и прав­да не по­нима­ет, о чём мы.  
      — Аб­со­лют­но, — сквозь зу­бы про­цеди­ла она, чувс­твуя, как крас­ка за­лива­ет щё­ки. По­луча­ет­ся, эти ку­рицы дей­стви­тель­но ре­шили, что она, свя­тые угод­ни­ки, спит или со­бира­ет­ся спать с про­фес­со­ром? Да они ох­ре­нели! Гнев нак­рыл вол­ной, и Рей за­гово­рила ти­хо и зло. — Но бла­года­ря ва­шим ужим­кам уже до­гада­лась. И хо­чу ска­зать, что я здесь для то­го, что­бы учить­ся, а не тра­хать­ся с пре­пода­вате­лем ра­ди хо­роших оце­нок, сдан­но­го за­чета или сом­ни­тель­но­го раз­вле­чения! Это Мас­са­чусетс! Или вы в сво­их за­тума­нен­ных гор­мо­нами моз­гах уже по­забы­ли? По­зади вас сто­ит тол­па, ко­торая спит и ви­дит, что­бы за­нять ва­ше теп­лень­кое мес­течко на учеб­ной скамье. Хо­чет­ся вы­лететь с за­писью в лич­ное де­ло? При­водов в по­лиции ма­ло? Ну так впе­ред — раз­дви­гай­те но­ги ши­ре. Мо­жете пря­мо здесь, всё рав­но он сей­час вый­дет, так хоть смо­жет по дос­то­инс­тву оце­нить ва­ши уси­лия при днев­ном све­те.  
       Она об­ве­ла взгля­дом при­тих­ших от её на­пора де­вушек и ус­та­ло про­дол­жи­ла, же­лая ра­зом и нав­сегда зак­рыть этот воп­рос:  
      — Ос­тавь­те при се­бе свои ин­си­ну­ации. Я ви­дела его вче­ра у дя­ди в клу­бе, по­нятия не имея, кто это. Он из веж­ли­вос­ти и толь­ко из веж­ли­вос­ти пред­ло­жил до­вез­ти ме­ня до до­ма пос­ле сме­ны, я от­ка­залась. Это всё, — од­на­ко, это бы­ло не всё. Но она ско­рее язык се­бе от­ку­сит, чем по­делит­ся про­изо­шед­шим хоть с кем-ни­будь. Вся си­ту­ация бы­ла слиш­ком сму­ща­ющей, а пос­ле се­год­няшней лек­ции — ещё и уни­зитель­ной. — Спус­ти­тесь уже с не­бес на зем­лю или прек­ра­щай­те чи­тать буль­вар­ные ро­ман­чи­ки. Ка­нику­лы кон­чи­лись, по­ра за­кан­чи­вать ре­аль­ные или во­об­ра­жа­емые пот­ра­хуш­ки. Вы ве­дете се­бя амо­раль­но.  
      — Да ты, ока­зыва­ет­ся, хан­жа, — с ве­селым удив­ле­ни­ем вы­дала Ме­лани, на ко­торую, ка­жет­ся, про­ник­но­вен­ная речь не по­дей­ство­вала ни на й­оту. Рей за­хоте­лось уда­рить­ся го­ловой о де­рево, ря­дом с ко­торым она все еще сто­яла. У неё всег­да бы­ли по­доз­ре­ния, что моз­ги Мел рас­по­ложе­ны в ва­гине.  
      — Я. Не. Хан­жа. Прос­то дер­жу свое ли­бидо при се­бе, а не ты­чу им каж­до­му встреч­но­му му­жику в ли­цо! — нет, они всё же её дос­та­ли. Рей кру­то раз­верну­лась, вы­рывая свою ру­ку из цеп­ких паль­чи­ков Кэт­рин, и стре­митель­но нап­ра­вилась прочь от это­го враз пог­лу­пев­ше­го сбо­рища оза­бочен­ных де­виц. Се­год­ня её IQ ря­дом с ни­ми на­чинал стре­митель­но па­дать.  
       Сза­ди раз­дался чей-то ок­лик, но она лишь от­махну­лась. Рей спе­шила уб­рать­ся по­даль­ше от кам­пу­са, бо­ясь сор­вать­ся, ес­ли за­гово­рит с кем-ни­будь ещё. Ус­та­лость при­дав­ли­вала к зем­ле ве­сом с тек­то­ничес­кую пли­ту, гро­зя вко­лотить по ко­лено в рас­плав­ленный ас­фальт. Но ад­ре­налин от все­го это­го дерь­ма по­могал дер­жать­ся в вер­ти­каль­ном по­ложе­нии. Под пра­вой ло­пат­кой про­тив­но за­ныло, от­да­ва­ясь ло­мотой в гру­дине и рас­полза­ясь неп­ри­ят­ной болью по ус­тавше­му те­лу. Нет, Финн од­нознач­но прав со сво­им до­куч­ли­вым буб­не­жом. Ей сроч­но нуж­но взять се­бя в ру­ки и на­конец-то выс­пать­ся, ина­че риск по­пасть в боль­ни­цу с оче­ред­ным кри­зом уже бу­дет не ги­поте­тичес­ким. Пос­ледний курс и бо­лезнь — по­нятия со­вер­шенно не­сов­мести­мые в су­ровых ре­али­ях МТИ. Мас­са­чусет­ский тех­но­логи­чес­кий не зря на­зыва­ют ра­ем для чок­ну­тых ге­ни­ев и адом для ос­таль­ных. Вка­лывая с ут­ра до но­чи над про­ек­та­ми, кур­со­выми и бес­ко­неч­ны­ми ис­сле­дова­тель­ски­ми ра­бота­ми, мож­но бы­ло лишь нем­но­го умень­шить мно­гофун­то­вый вес проб­лем.  
       По до­роге Рей на­бира­ла со­об­ще­ние Фин­ну, что­бы тот не ждал её се­год­ня у Хак­са. Гля­дя в те­лефон, она за­вер­ну­ла на Пор­тленд стрит, где обыч­но тол­клись так­систы, и ос­та­нови­лась на пе­шеход­ном пе­рехо­де, про­пус­кая тол­пу ка­ких-то стран­но оде­тых ве­лоси­педис­тов. По­хоже, со­сед­ний Гар­вард ус­тро­ил ка­кой-то па­рад. Опять. Вздох­нув, она уже на­мере­валась пе­рей­ти ули­цу, как не­ожи­дан­но пря­мо ря­дом с ней за­тор­мо­зил чёр­ный ма­товый ав­то­мобиль, лишь чу­дом не за­дев. Ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющий визг шин ос­та­вил за со­бой на ас­фаль­те ши­рокие сле­ды стер­той ре­зины. Рей вздрог­ну­ла всем те­лом и ин­стинктив­но от­шатну­лась, ус­пев ис­пу­гать­ся боль­ше за пос­ледне­го двух­ко­лес­но­го при­дур­ка в ве­локо­лон­не, чем за се­бя. С губ сор­ва­лось от­нюдь не бо­го­угод­ное вы­раже­ние. В эту же се­кун­ду раз­но­шерс­тная улич­ная тол­па в еди­ном по­рыве по­вер­ну­лась в сто­рону ли­хача и ус­та­вилась на не­го жад­ны­ми до зре­лищ гла­зами. С удив­ле­ни­ем взгля­нув на иди­ота, что го­нял по ти­хим улоч­кам Кэм­брид­жа в та­кой час, Рей по­чувс­тво­вала, как её и без то­го нес­час­тное сер­дце ис­пу­ган­но дер­ну­лось. Да быть не мо­жет… чер­тов му­дак! Опять! За ка­кие гре­хи этот день мог стать ещё пар­ши­вее? Она еле удер­жа­лась, что­бы не за­катить гла­за — пе­ред ней сто­яла та са­мая ма­шина, ни­как пря­миком из са­мого Ада. Ос­та­валось толь­ко осе­нить се­бя крес­тным зна­менем и мо­лить­ся, что­бы са­мов­люблен­ный про­фес­сор не смо­розил оче­ред­ную двус­мыслен­ную га­дость на всю Мэйн стрит. Это же ей по­том во­век не от­де­лать­ся от иди­от­ских шу­точек. Тем вре­менем се­кун­ды ка­пали од­на за дру­гой, а она сто­яла и пя­лилась на чер­но­го че­тырех­ко­лес­но­го зве­ря, со­вер­шенно не зная, что же те­перь де­лать. На­конец стек­ло чер­но­го Мер­се­деса мед­ленно опус­ти­лось, и ее взо­ру пред­ста­ло ли­цо Кай­ло Ре­на с той са­мой мер­зкой улы­боч­кой. Ко­зёл! Злость, и без то­го тлев­шая пос­ле раз­го­вора с Ме­лани и ос­таль­ны­ми иди­от­ка­ми, вспых­ну­ла но­вым пла­менем. Рей сго­рала в собс­твен­ном гне­ве и сты­де, по­тому что сей­час сви­дете­лями от­вра­титель­ной сце­ны ста­ла не толь­ко куч­ка сту­ден­тов в зак­ры­той а­уди­тории, но ми­нимум сот­ня гре­баных зе­вак! Дав се­бе мыс­ленно­го пин­ка, она раз­дра­жен­но ус­та­вилась пе­ред со­бой. На­до же бы­ло так сглу­пить! Ей на­до бы­ло уй­ти не­мед­ленно, не об­ра­щать вни­мания, да прос­то от­вернуть­ся и рас­тво­рить­ся в сну­ющей ми­мо тол­пе, но… вре­мя упу­щено.  
      — Вас под­везти, _мисс Ти­до_? — до­нес­ший­ся до неё го­лос, вол­ной му­рашек под­нял во­лос­ки на её те­ле.  
       Га­деныш, ока­зыва­ет­ся, прек­расно вла­дел собс­твен­ным ре­чевым ап­па­ратом. Его иде­аль­ные ин­то­наци­он­ные иг­ри­ща да­же в этих жал­ких че­тырёх сло­вах сле­дова­ло за­нес­ти в хрес­то­матии, что­бы обу­чать по ним страж­ду­щих пи­капе­ров. Но от то­го, как имен­но про­фес­сор вы­делил её фа­милию, за­хоте­лось дать ему в ро­жу или плю­нуть на ка­пот эпа­таж­ной тач­ки. Же­латель­но, сер­ной кис­ло­той. Ей по­каза­лось, что в этот мо­мент на ули­це стих­ли все зву­ки в пред­чувс­твии не­мину­емой раз­вязки, при­чем, кро­вавой. Раз­дра­жение тре­щало вок­руг неё с шу­мом элек­трос­танции, но ей прос­то не­об­хо­димо быть вы­ше это­го. Ни од­но­го шан­са на ус­тную про­вока­цию она ему не даст. А по­тому Рей па­ру мгно­вений мол­ча смот­ре­ла в эти наг­лые гла­за, а за­тем, все так же, не про­из­но­ся ни сло­ва, мед­ленно под­ня­ла пра­вую ру­ку с от­то­пырен­ным сред­ним паль­цем. Ее пан­то­мима бы­ла по­нята вер­но, по­тому что уже в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду этот кос­ми­чес­кий уб­лю­док рас­сме­ял­ся и вда­вил пе­даль га­за в пол. Бе­шеный но­сатый монстр взре­вел дви­гате­лем и сор­вался с мес­та, уно­ся сво­его вла­дель­ца в го­рячее ма­рево ав­густов­ско­го за­ката.  
      — Не­нави­жу… — про­цеди­ла Рей вслух, гля­дя вслед быс­тро уда­ля­ющей­ся чёр­ной точ­ке. Как Все­лен­ная во­об­ще умуд­ри­лась по­родить та­кое?  
       Всю до­рогу до до­ма, она пя­лилась в ок­но то мет­ро, то ав­то­буса, рас­те­ка­ясь от жа­ры и мыс­ленно изоб­ре­тая за­ковы­рис­тые мно­гос­ложные ру­гатель­ства. Это по­мог­ло про­дер­жать­ся чу­довищ­ные пол­ча­са, преж­де чем за ней зах­лопну­лась та­кая род­ная и по­тер­тая вход­ная дверь. Очу­тив­шись в спаль­не, Рей прос­то упа­ла в собс­твен­ную не зас­те­лен­ную с ут­ра кро­вать и про­вали­лась в глу­бокий сон без сно­виде­ний. Лишь под ут­ро в её под­созна­тель­ное смог­ла прок­расть­ся чер­ная ма­шина в ви­де ка­кой-то кры­латой ад­ской тва­ри. Во сне она го­нялась за не­ведо­мым зве­рем, ярос­тно и бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь сбить его пал­кой.  
  
       Рей за­бежа­ла в ла­бора­торию Хак­са на сле­ду­ющий день пе­ред днев­ной лек­ци­ей по кван­то­вой оп­ти­ке. Им с про­фес­со­ром бы­ло не­об­хо­димо обоз­на­чить фронт ра­бот на год, и оп­ре­делить­ся уже с док­ла­дом на гря­дущую кон­фе­рен­цию по би­отех­но­логи­ям. Они по­дава­ли ту­да за­яв­ку ещё вес­ной, и вот не­дав­но при­шёл от­вет — их статья при­нята.  
       Ра­ботать с Хак­сом бы­ло пот­ря­са­юще лег­ко и при­ят­но. Вы­сокий, за­бав­но то­щий душ­ка-про­фес­сор был лишь на де­сять лет стар­ше их с Фин­ном, и об­щать­ся с ним бы­ло од­но удо­воль­ствие. Хакс был не же­нат, за что не ус­та­вал ти­хо бла­года­рить Не­беса, не­деля­ми про­падая по раз­ным кон­фе­рен­ци­ям и сим­по­зи­умам. Во­об­ще, его ис­то­рия бы­ла до­воль­но за­бав­ной. По­томс­твен­ный во­ен­ный ин­же­нер, про­рабо­тав­ший нес­коль­ко лет на бри­тан­скую служ­бу раз­ведки, од­нажды ут­ром об­на­ружил в се­бе яро­го па­цифис­та. Ир­ланд­ская кровь воз­же­лала ре­волю­ци­он­ных пе­ремен. Фор­менная стриж­ка при бла­гос­клон­ном по­пус­ти­тель­стве вла­дель­ца до­воль­но быс­тро от­росла в ры­жее взлох­ма­чен­ное неч­то. А стро­гий и ску­пой на сло­ва офи­цер стал вос­хи­титель­ным лек­то­ром. Ар­ми­таж Хакс, не­мыс­ли­мым на­уч­ным вет­ром за­несён­ный в Мас­са­чусет­ский тех­но­логи­чес­кий, сра­зу стал объ­ек­том все­об­щей сту­ден­ческой люб­ви. И бы­ло за что! За­муро­вав стро­гой дис­ципли­ной МИ-6 свой буй­ный нрав, он с ев­рей­ской скру­пулез­ностью и до­тош­ностью на­ходил от­ду­шину в сво­ём пре­пода­вании.  
       Про­фес­сор стре­мил­ся от­дать все свои зна­ния сту­ден­там с той же страстью, с ко­торой в своё вре­мя от­да­вал все­го се­бя на бла­го бу­тафор­ско­го ми­ра во всем ми­ре. Рей ис­крен­не счи­тала, что та­ких пре­пода­вате­лей прос­то боль­ше нет. Жи­вая речь, ве­лико­леп­ное чувс­тво юмо­ра и фа­натич­ная ув­ле­чён­ность сво­им пред­ме­том дей­ство­вали на всех по­доб­но гип­но­зу. Уже спус­тя две лек­ции к Хак­су выс­тро­илась оче­редь из же­ла­ющих пи­сать под его на­чалом вы­пус­кную ра­боту. И как же бы­ла удив­ле­на Рей, ког­да из де­сят­ков ку­да бо­лее та­лан­тли­вых на ее взгляд од­но­кур­сни­ков, Хакс выб­рал имен­но ее. Ну и еще Фин­на. Но у этих двух муж­чин бы­ла со­вер­шенно осо­бен­ная ат­мосфе­ра с за­пахом ка­нифо­ли, при­поя и го­ряче­го плас­ти­ка. Фа­нати­ки тек­сто­лита, при­нес­шие клят­ву вер­ности на спра­воч­ни­ке но­мен­кла­туры ре­зис­то­ров.  
       Од­нажды да­же дош­ло до то­го, что Рей об­на­ружи­ла этих дво­их в клу­бе Ун­ка­ра, на­пив­шихся до сос­то­яния пол­ной по­тери сиг­на­ла меж­ду моз­гом и дви­гатель­ным цен­тром. Точ­нее, в та­ком сос­то­янии был Финн. Хакс же, имея зна­мени­тую ро­довую пе­чень, был чуть бо­лее вме­ня­ем. Он ещё умуд­рился прос­ве­тить Рей, что ее чер­но­кожий при­ятель оп­ла­кива­ет рас­ста­вание с оче­ред­ным бой­френ­дом, пос­ле че­го от­ру­бил­ся пря­мо за сто­лом. Оч­нулся дра­жаший ру­ково­дитель уже в их квар­ти­ре на не­удоб­ном кро­шеч­ном ди­ване, му­ча­ясь ди­кой го­лов­ной болью, сты­дом и лю­бопытс­твом. Имен­но в тот ве­чер Хакс стал вто­рым че­лове­ком, по­верен­ным в сек­рет О’Ни­ли. Не то что­бы ее друг детс­тва скры­вал свою ори­ен­та­цию, нет. Прос­то не счи­тал нуж­ным орать об этом на каж­дом уг­лу. Пос­ле это­го слу­чая про­фес­сор час­то при­со­еди­нял­ся к их ком­па­нии, сос­то­ящей из Рей, Фин­на и её кол­ле­ги по «Та­кода­не» — Ро­уз. Он же при­вёл в их ком­па­нию свою ве­лико­леп­ную ас­пи­ран­тку Фаз­му Тарт, единс­твен­ную, кто мог на­вес­ти по­рядок в со­вер­шенно бес­по­рядоч­ных бу­магах их за­нято­го про­фес­со­ра. Все вмес­те они иг­ра­ли в по­кер, хо­дили на кон­церты и да­же как-то ус­тро­или тур в Мо­нопо­лию.  
       Вспо­миная всё это и ещё мно­гое дру­гое, Рей от­кры­ла тя­желую де­ревян­ную дверь, ве­дущую в ла­бора­торию про­фес­со­ра. В кон­це киш­ко­об­разно­го по­меще­ния, зас­тавлен­но­го компь­юте­рами и раз­но­мас­тны­ми стуль­ями, на­ходил­ся ка­бинет Хак­са. И здесь, как всег­да, всё бы­ло по-ста­рому: ва­лялись ка­кие-то мик­росхе­мы, пуч­ки про­водов, а сто­лы бы­ли пок­ры­ты мно­жес­твен­ны­ми пят­на­ми от кис­лотных рас­тво­рите­лей. Рей с ка­ким-то тай­ным ду­шев­ным тре­петом вдох­ну­ла за­пах ка­нифо­ли и рас­ка­лен­но­го ме­тал­ла, круг­ло­годич­но ви­тав­ший в а­уди­тории, и те­перь плот­но ас­со­ци­иро­вав­ший­ся с её на­уч­ным ру­ково­дите­лем. Тот, кста­ти, на­шёл­ся за од­ним из спе­ци­аль­ных стен­дов с вы­тяж­кой, скло­нен­ный над оче­ред­ной пе­чат­ной пла­той.  
      — Доб­рый день, про­фес­сор, — Рей лу­чезар­но улыб­ну­лась.  
      — А, Рей! — Хакс ус­та­ло по­тянул­ся. Ка­жет­ся, его блед­ное ли­цо за ле­то так ни ра­зу и не уви­дело сол­нца. Он улыб­нулся и сно­ва сгор­бился над сто­лом, во­ору­жив­шись па­яль­ни­ком с ка­ким-то хит­ро­ум­ным жа­лом. — Рад те­бя ви­деть. Ну, как на­чал­ся се­местр? Смот­рю, ты выб­ра­ла курс Кай­ло — пох­валь­но, весь­ма ра­зум­но и по­лез­но.  
       Рей не­до­умен­но взгля­нула на сво­его ру­ково­дите­ля. Что за но­вос­ти? Про­фес­сор ни­ког­да не поз­во­лял се­бе по­доб­ных фа­миль­яр­ностей, по ста­рой во­ен­ной при­выч­ке свя­то соб­лю­дая стро­гую су­бор­ди­нацию. Кро­ме… Рей и Финн, по всей ви­димос­ти, бы­ли не в счёт, как и Фаз­ма. Хакс же ис­толко­вал ее взгляд по-сво­ему.  
      — Про­фес­со­ра Ре­на, — по­яс­нил он.  
       Уточ­не­ние бы­ло лиш­ним, Рей ни за что не за­была бы столь не­обыч­ное со­чета­ние. Кай­ло Рен. Об­манчи­во-мяг­кое, лжи­во-неж­ное спер­ва, и хлес­тко-рас­ка­тис­тое в кон­це. Р-р-рен. Да уж, как ник­то дру­гой, этот муж­чи­на со­от­ветс­тво­вал сво­ему име­ни. Да­же здесь ощу­щалось чер­то­во двой­ное дно.  
      — Рей?  
       Она вздрог­ну­ла, по­нимая, что слиш­ком за­дума­лась, и про­фес­сор ждёт от­ве­та.  
      — Все… в по­ряд­ке, — на­конец вы­дави­ла она, де­лая вид, что не ус­лы­шала за­меча­ние о Ре­не. Но взя­ла се­бя в ру­ки и про­дол­жи­ла уже спо­кой­ным то­ном.              — Приш­ла уз­нать, что у нас по пла­нам с кон­фе­рен­ци­ей.  
      — Как твоё са­мочувс­твие? — от­ветно про­иг­но­риро­вал её сло­ва Хакс и отор­вался от пла­ты, серь­ёз­но пос­мотрев на неё сво­ими зе­лёно­ваты­ми гла­зами. — Финн ска­зал, твои бо­ли…  
      — У не­го слиш­ком длин­ный язык, — зло про­цеди­ла она, пе­реби­вая сво­его пре­пода­вате­ля. Их ра­бочие от­но­шения дав­но пе­решаг­ну­ли гра­ницу сво­еоб­разной друж­бы, так что она не уди­вилась его воп­ро­су — тот не раз был сви­дете­лем её ма­лень­ких прис­ту­пов. Вор­ча­ла Рей уже боль­ше по при­выч­ке. Хакс улыб­нулся, по­нима­юще, но взгляд его ос­та­вал­ся серь­ёз­ным.  
      — Он вол­ну­ет­ся, — про­фес­сор по­мед­лил се­кун­ду, слов­но раз­ду­мывая, ска­зать или не ска­зать что-то, и не­ожи­дан­но до­бавил. — И я то­же.  
       Рей по­чувс­тво­вала, как при­ят­ное теп­ло раз­ли­ва­ет­ся внут­ри. В этом был весь Ар­ми­таж Хакс — до фа­натиз­ма за­бот­ли­вый и сос­тра­датель­ный че­ловек. Он нес доб­ро в каж­дую ми­нуту сво­его су­щес­тво­вания, чем иног­да поль­зо­вались осо­бо уш­лые сту­ден­ты. Но бы­вали и осо­бо не­удач­ные дни, ког­да ха­рак­тер брал верх над стро­гой на­турой про­фес­со­ра. Тог­да их пре­пода­ватель прев­ра­щал­ся в по­рядоч­ную яз­ву, не­нави­дел чо­пор­ную Но­вую Ан­глию, и каж­дая его шу­точ­ка от­да­вала клад­би­щен­ским юмо­ром.  
      — Я бла­годар­на вам обо­им за за­боту, чес­тное сло­во. Но спо­соб­на ра­зоб­рать­ся са­ма, — она пос­та­ралась спря­тать снис­хо­дитель­ную улыб­ку.  
      — Док­тор Чен так не счи­та­ет, как и я. Рей, ты же зна­ешь, что всег­да мож­но поп­ро­сить суб­си­дию у ин­сти­тута, что­бы про­вес­ти хо­тя бы ма­лую опе­рацию. Уве­рен, ко­мис­сия одоб­рит зап­рос… — этот воп­рос про­фес­сор с Фин­ном под­ни­мали при­мер­но каж­дые пол­го­да. Уже осо­бо не на­де­ясь на её сог­ла­сие, но всё рав­но не ос­тавляя по­пыток.  
      — Нет, — жёс­тко от­ре­зала она в оче­ред­ной раз. — Гран­тов с мо­их про­ек­тов хва­та­ет, что­бы ком­пенси­ровать зат­ра­ты ин­сти­тута на обу­чение, но вряд ли они за­хотят та­щить бал­ластом боль­ную дев­чонку. На мое мес­то всег­да най­дут­ся бо­лее пер­спек­тивные.  
      — Не го­роди ерун­ды, — Хакс не­ожи­дан­но вспы­лил. — Ты — цен­ное при­об­ре­тение для Мас­са­чусет­са, да и в ко­мис­сии си­дят адек­ватные лю­ди, ко­торые вой­дут в по­ложе­ние. Но да­же ес­ли и нет, ты всег­да мо­жешь рас­счи­тывать на мою по­мощь, и…  
      — Сэр, — ус­та­ло про­гово­рила Рей, — я це­ню, что вы пе­режи­ва­ете за ме­ня, но брать ни­чего и ни у ко­го не ста­ну. Во-пер­вых, это де­ло толь­ко мое. Во-вто­рых, вы да­же не пред­став­ля­ете ка­кая там сум­ма.  
       Рей улыб­ну­лась и сме­нила те­му.  
      — Так что там с кон­фе­рен­ци­ей?  
       Хакс по­нял, что про­дол­жать этот раз­го­вор даль­ше бес­смыс­ленно, рас­те­рян­но по­чесал ры­жую бровь и сдал­ся.  
      — У те­бя бу­дет стен­до­вый док­лад, так что го­товь пос­тер.  
      — А по­чему не ус­тный? — уди­вилась Рей, при­сажи­ва­ясь на край ра­боче­го сто­ла, сто­яще­го ря­дом с пре­пода­вате­лем.  
      — Те­бе ещё мно­гое пред­сто­ит до­делы­вать в сво­ей прог­рамме, а лиш­ние воп­ро­сы сей­час к тво­ей ра­боте не­умес­тны. Са­ма по­нима­ешь, твой про­ект спон­си­ру­ет от­дел из NASA, а они то­вари­щи скрыт­ные, — он вздох­нул, по­казы­вая, что ко­неч­но пред­по­чёл бы с блес­ком по­казать их с Рей де­тище, но… но… Всег­да эти ус­ловнос­ти и сек­ретнос­ти.  
      — Без проб­лем, — она под­ня­ла ру­ки, не нас­та­ивая на чем-то боль­шем, чем ку­сок бу­маги на ме­тал­ли­чес­кой стой­ке. Хак­су вид­нее, в кон­це кон­цов. Она со­бира­лась ещё что-то ска­зать, но про­фес­сор ус­пел пер­вым.  
      — Ах, да. Я уже го­ворил, что рад тво­ему вы­бору?  
       Де­вуш­ка удив­ленно мор­гну­ла. О чем это он?  
      — Сэр?  
      — Курс про­фес­со­ра Ре­на, — Рей по­боро­ла же­лание до­сад­ли­во хлоп­нуть ру­кой по сто­лу. Они все сго­вори­лись что ли? Ни ра­зу за все пять лет она не слы­шала это­го име­ни и не ви­дела это­го че­лове­ка. Но сей­час каж­дый день не­од­нократ­но стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с этим ти­пом ес­ли не вжи­вую, то в раз­го­ворах. Тем вре­менем Хакс про­дол­жал. — Нам мо­жет пот­ре­бовать­ся его по­мощь на фи­наль­ном эта­пе, ес­ли ты всё-та­ки на­дума­ешь сде­лать пол­но­геном­ный ана­лиз и на­кап­ли­вать биб­ли­оте­ку. Без по­добия ин­теллек­ту­аль­ной сис­те­мы это ма­ловоз­можно.  
       Она по­чувс­тво­вала, как что-то внут­ри её сжа­лось. Нет уж, она ско­рее съ­ест свою собс­твен­ную вы­пус­кную ра­боту, чем об­ра­тит­ся за по­мощью к Ре­ну. К ко­му угод­но, хоть лич­но при­едет в кли­нику Майо*, но толь­ко не к не­му! Ви­димо, весь спектр ис­пы­тыва­емых ею эмо­ций от­ра­зил­ся на её ли­це, по­тому что про­фес­сор за­гово­рил:  
      — Так, Рей, — он от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку сво­его крес­ла, прис­таль­но гля­дя на неё. — Я, ко­неч­но, не по­лиг­раф, но и ты не иг­рок в по­кер. В чём де­ло?  
      — Аб­со­лют­но ни в чем, — наг­ло сов­ра­ла она, пря­ча взгляд. — Ду­маю, что справ­люсь са­ма.  
      — Ты ни ра­зу ещё не пи­сала на язы­ке ис­кусс­твен­но­го ин­теллек­та, — ре­зон­но за­метил Хакс, по­ка не пе­рехо­дя в ак­тивное нас­тупле­ние и всё ещё прис­таль­но раз­гля­дывая Рей.  
      — У ме­ня бу­дет це­лый се­местр, что­бы на­учить­ся при­митив­ным ал­го­рит­мам, — она уп­ря­мо не сда­валась.  
      — Но ус­пе­ешь ли ты до­писать прог­рамму к за­щите? — ры­жие бро­ви воп­ро­ситель­но взле­тели вверх.  
      — Ус­пею, — Рей еще и кив­ну­ла для боль­шей убе­дитель­нос­ти. А что ещё от­ве­тить? Она прек­расно по­нима­ла, что её по­веде­ние сей­час выг­ля­дит бо­лее чем стран­но, но ни­чего не мог­ла с этим по­делать. Не­жела­ние хоть как-то кон­такти­ровать с про­фес­со­ром Ре­ном бы­ло силь­нее здра­вого смыс­ла. Её ру­ково­дитель вздох­нул и ус­та­ло по­тер гла­за.  
      — Я не знаю, чем обус­ловле­на твоя упер­тость. Чес­тно го­воря, я очень удив­лен это­му. Кай­ло ве­лико­леп­ный спе­ци­алист и смог бы без проб­лем по­мочь те­бе усо­вер­шенс­тво­вать твою прог­рамму. Он не раз ра­ботал с би­отех­но­лога­ми…  
      — Вы на­зыва­ете его по име­ни, — удив­ленно про­из­несла она, пе­реби­вая Хак­са. Тот мор­гнул, сби­тый с тол­ку не­ожи­дан­ным по­воро­том раз­го­вора, но всё же от­ве­тил.  
      — Я знаю его уже шесть лет. Мы друзья, в не­кото­ром ро­де, — на пос­ледних сло­вах муж­чи­на неп­ро­из­воль­но по­мор­щился.  
      — Как-то вы не ис­пы­тыва­ете осо­бого во­оду­шев­ле­ния, — со сме­хом за­мети­ла Рей, на что он улыб­нулся.  
      — Кай­ло слож­ный че­ловек…  
      — Да ну? — не удер­жа­лась она от ехид­ной ре­мар­ки. Хакс прит­ворно-сер­ди­то зыр­кнул на неё и скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди.  
      — Так, ну-ка рас­ска­зывай. До те­бя, ко­неч­но же, дош­ли все слу­хи и ле­ген­ды, что блуж­да­ют в умах сту­ден­тов ко­торый год под­ряд.  
      — Сла­ва ле­тит впе­реди не­го, — Рей кив­ну­ла. — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, я не со­бира­лась ве­рить каж­до­му слу­ху, что до­носит­ся из не слиш­ком ум­ных ртов…  
      — Это прав­да, — не дал ей до­гово­рить Хакс.  
      — Что? — она да­же рас­те­рялась от та­кого не­ожи­дан­но­го за­яв­ле­ния.  
      — Всё прав­да. Всё, что ты слы­шала — прав­да.  
       Она ожи­дала че­го угод­но. Что её пре­пода­ватель бу­дет от­ри­цать все эти не­лепые до­мыс­лы, вы­гора­живать сво­его дру­га или во­об­ще не ста­нет под­ни­мать эту те­му. Но вмес­то это­го он вот так прос­то и яс­но приз­нал, что Кай­ло Рен — ред­кос­тный мо­раль­ный урод, бес­прин­ципный ха­кер, бо­гатень­кий тран­жи­ра и лю­битель мо­лодень­ких сту­ден­ток. Вау. Эта си­ту­ация вок­руг но­вого про­фес­со­ра всё боль­ше на­поми­нала де­шевый опе­реточ­ный фарс. Ма­туш­ка Аг­несс точ­но на­ложи­ла бы епи­тимью на это­го муж­чи­ну: где это ви­дано, что­бы че­ловек на­рушал столь­ко за­пове­дей од­ним сво­им су­щес­тво­вани­ем! А по­тому Рей ляп­ну­ла пер­вое, что приш­ло ей в го­лову пос­ле всех про­мель­кнув­ших мыс­лей.  
      — По­чему ник­то не за­яв­лял в по­лицию?  
      — На ко­го? — не по­нял Хакс.  
      — На Ре­на.  
      — По­бой­ся Бо­га, — он хо­хот­нул и по­тёр ру­кой под­бо­родок, где вид­не­лась ры­жая ще­тина. — Им все до­воль­ны: пра­витель­ство, Пре­зидент Сно­ук, де­вуш­ки. Что бы он ни де­лал — он де­ла­ет это прек­расно.  
      — Это очень… сво­еоб­разный ком­пли­мент.  
      — Нам с то­бой мо­жет мно­гое не нра­вить­ся, но жизнь свою каж­дый име­ет пра­во про­живать так, как счи­та­ет нуж­ным. До тех пор, по­ка он при­носит день­ги, все бу­дут зак­ры­вать на его про­дел­ки гла­за. Тем бо­лее, пов­то­рю, про не­доволь­ных я не слы­шал.  
      — Но это от­вра­титель­но!  
      — Те­бе не идет хан­жес­тво, Рей.  
      — Я — не хан­жа! — вот уже вто­рой раз лю­ди по­чему-то счи­та­ют, что де­ло ис­клю­читель­но в ин­тимной сос­тавля­ющей лич­ности чер­то­ва Ре­на. — Я ви­дела его в клу­бе у дя­ди ещё до на­чала се­мес­тра, знаю, что он из се­бя пред­став­ля­ет. Где секс на од­ну ночь, там и ал­ко­голь. Не удив­люсь, ес­ли и нар­ко­тики. И что ста­нет с ним че­рез нес­коль­ко лет та­кой праз­дной жиз­ни? Не бу­ду спо­рить с ва­ми, он име­ет пра­во жить так, как хо­чет. Прос­то мне обид­но за та­кое бес­смыс­ленное рас­тра­чива­ние по­тен­ци­ала.  
      — Он ни­чего не рас­тра­чива­ет, — Рей по­нятия не име­ла, за­чем они про­дол­жа­ют этот бес­смыс­ленный раз­го­вор, за­чем Хакс стре­мит­ся оп­равдать Ре­на в её гла­зах. Воз­можно, по­тому что те и вправ­ду бы­ли друж­ны. Тем вре­менем, ру­ково­дитель от­вернул­ся об­ратно к сво­ей пла­те, бе­ря в ру­ки па­яль­ник и до­гова­ривая. И Рей по­каза­лось, что он сам не рад то­му, о чём при­ходит­ся го­ворить. Ви­димо, ир­ланд­ская го­ряч­ность опять вы­лез­ла впе­ред. — Как бы он се­бя ни вёл, что бы ни де­лал, Кай­ло ни­ког­да не поз­во­ля­ет ве­щес­твам дур­ма­нить свой мозг. Как он го­ворит — это са­мое до­рогое, что у не­го есть. Да, воз­можно, я не сов­сем одоб­ряю его слиш­ком фри­воль­ное по­веде­ние, о чём он прек­расно зна­ет. Но друг из не­го то­же от­личный, хоть ха­рак­тер у не­го и дерь­мо­вый.  
       Вот как, зна­чит. Рей мыс­ленно хмык­ну­ла. Муж­ская со­лидар­ность и оби­да за нес­пра­вед­ли­во об­ви­нен­но­го при­яте­ля? Ещё па­роч­ка та­ких сом­ни­тель­ных ди­фирам­бов, и она са­ма про­ник­нется вос­торгом к чер­то­вому про­фес­со­ру воп­ре­ки всем пре­дос­те­реже­ни­ям Ун­ка­ра и собс­твен­ным ощу­щени­ям. Пря­мо пос­лу­шать, так Рен — свер­хче­ловек, а не прос­той смер­тный. Хо­тя она не уди­вилась бы, уз­нав, что доб­ро­та её про­фес­со­ра опять сыг­ра­ла с ним злую шут­ку. Но не­воз­можно же заб­луждать­ся на счёт од­но­го че­лове­ка столь­ко лет?  
      — А вот про по­кер обид­но бы­ло, кста­ти, — за­мети­ла она шут­ли­во, вы­водя раз­го­вор из опас­но­го рус­ла. — Мы со­бира­ем­ся во­зоб­но­вить на­ши встре­чи по чет­вергам в «Та­кода­не». При­ходи­те, сос­та­вите нам ком­па­нию. И тог­да пос­мотрим, кто из нас пло­хой иг­рок.  
       Хакс не­ожи­дан­но от­ло­жил па­яль­ник и, не гля­дя на неё, ска­зал:  
      — Рей, ес­ли у те­бя воз­никнут ка­кие-ни­будь проб­ле­мы с Ре­ном, по­жалуй­ста, не стес­няй­ся, ска­жи мне, — его го­лос был очень серь­езен, и она не­воль­но взгля­нула на про­филь муж­чи­ны, си­дяще­го пе­ред ней. Его гу­бы бы­ли плот­но сжа­ты, а взгляд не­видя­ще смот­рел на мик­росхе­му. С чем бы­ла свя­зана та­кая рез­кая пе­реме­на нас­тро­ения, Рей не мог­ла да­же пред­ста­вить. Что за чер­то­вы мис­ти­фика­ции? Её на­чина­ла утом­лять эта бес­ко­неч­ная ду­аль­ность.  
      — Хо­рошо, — прос­то от­ве­тила она, зная, что ни­ког­да не вос­поль­зу­ет­ся этим пред­ло­жени­ем. Нес­мотря на всю их друж­бу, жа­ловать­ся од­но­му пре­пода­вате­лю на дру­гого ка­залось ей уни­зитель­ным и не­дос­той­ным. — Так что нас­чёт чет­верга?  
       Он всё же по­вер­нул к ней го­лову, как-то слиш­ком прис­таль­но вгля­дыва­ясь ей в ли­цо, буд­то хо­тел там что-то уви­деть. А за­тем кив­нул.  
      — За­мета­но. Прих­ва­чу Фаз­му, ес­ли она бу­дет не за­нята.  
       Уже поз­же, до­ма, за прос­мотром кон­спек­тов, Рей по­дума­лось, что про­фес­сор Хакс яв­но на что-то на­мекал. Но по­тай­ной смысл его слов раз за ра­зом ус­коль­зал от неё, зас­тавляя вер­теть­ся на сту­ле от не­воз­можнос­ти уло­вить ко­вар­ную мысль за хвост. Да будь они прок­ля­ты, чер­то­вы му­жики! По­чему нель­зя вы­ражать­ся кон­крет­нее?  
__________  
* Од­на из круп­ней­ших час­тных на­уч­но-ис­сле­дова­тель­ских кли­ник США. И, по су­ти, од­на из луч­ших в ми­ре.

 

**Примечания:**

Пришла пора представить безмолвного, но полноценного героя всего этого произведения. Ренов монстр о четырёх колесах:  
<https://pp.userapi.com/c846019/v846019039/18b2b9/LmRXMaI7McM.jpg>  
Mercedes SLS AMG Black. Честно фапаю на эту тачку с 2012 года :)


End file.
